Just 1 Little Change
by pastshadows
Summary: Harry has been raised by one of the Dursleys neighbors instead of them. This causes many things to change. Harry's personality is more defined and powerfull. He is also friends with Draco as well as the trio. A unique plot! And yes it has a real plot.
1. Wandering

Title: Just 1 Little Change...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me they are (obviously!) J.K. Rowlings. The only person I own is Mrs. Bradshaw  
  
  
  
A/N Ok, just to let you guys know, this is my first attempt at fanfiction, please go easy on me. Oh and Mrs. Bradshaw plays a rather big part in this story so I will explain what she looks like. Mrs. Bradshaw is in her mid 60's and has hip problems. She is a small frail person. She lives on the smallest house in The Dursleys' neighborhood and hates them. Ok. So now that you know that, here's the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw woke to horrible pain. While she was sleeping her hip had stiffened. She attempted to stand up and groaned out loud in pain. Slowly she walked down the hall to her bathroom and got a heating pad and Aspirin. "Well", she thought, "sleep is certainly out of the question now." After sitting for a while doing nothing she slowly walked downstairs and made herself some tea. As she sat sipping her tea she decided to take a walk. Mrs. Bradshaw could often be found walking, she found it a good form of exercise and it seemed to her decrease the pain in her hip. As she walked out into the still dark street she was greeted by an almost eerie silence, it seemed almost supernatural. She brushed off the feeling and started walking down the dim-lit street. Suddenly the feeling came back, much more pronounced. It felt like someone or something didn't want her there, like they were pushing her away. Again she tried to get rid of the feeling, but this time is just got worse. She kept walking determinately, but every step was harder. Then suddenly it was gone, she felt nothing, no one stopping her. Hesitantly she stepped forward. "Strange" she nervously thought, was I just imagining that?" Just then she heard something, a little kids footsteps, and was that ... crying? She strained her eyes, looking for a kid. Then she saw him. A little boy, a little older than 1, stumbling towards her. She tried to hurry her pace, but couldn't walk any faster. Finally she got to the crying boy. As she reached him the little boy stopped crying, looking at her for a second then started again. Mrs. Bradshaw immediately picked up the small boy and carried into the light to see if her was hurt. Oh he was, poor boy! She picked up the boy again and put him on her lap. The little boy again looked up at her, and this time snuggled closer to her and tried to control the sobs raking his tiny body. Finally he did. Mrs. Bradshaw looked around. Now what should she do? The boy was obviously hurt, but somebody might be looking for him. If she took him home then they wouldn't know where he was. She sat there holding the small boy tightly for about 10 minutes. Finally she decided to take the boy home. Nobody had come yet and it didn't seem like anyone would. Besides the boy was hurt and needed somewhere to go. Having made up her mind Mrs. Bradshaw took the kid by the arm and led him to her house. When she got there she immediately tended to the cut and some minor scrapes he had. She then took him to the living room and put him on the couch. The boy immediately fell asleep. Mrs. Bradshaw sat there for a while, just looking at the poor sleeping kid, wondering how he had gotten hurt and if anyone was looking for him. Just then the boy started crying and whimpering in his sleep. He suddenly sat strait up in bed and started crying again. Mrs. Bradshaw again settled him down and then tried to get him to talk. To tell her anything, who he was, his parents names, anything. Finally she gave up on that and just tried him to say anything, cat dog, no, yes. He just stared. Finally she gave up. The boy was still staring at her. She tried one more time "dad, Mom. Suddenly the boy started to cry once more. "Gosh, thought Mrs. Bradshaw, "I do wish he would stop crying, what made him cry this time?!" She sighed and tried to settle the forlorn boy down once more. Then all the sudden the boy said one choking word, "mommy..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Figg sat strait up in bed. Immediately she knew what had woken her up. Harry was gone. Mrs. Figg jumped quickly out of bed, grabbing her wand and throwing on her clothes on the way downstairs. She ran over to the window and started muttering all kinds of spells under her breath. At last she was satisfied that no real harm had come to Harry and that he was at least near by. She sat down on the couch. For the last spell she was going to do told her exactly where he was. For this spell though she needed to know if the person was muggle or wizard, whether they meant to harm him and how near he was to her. Ok she thought, "I know that Harry himself got out of the covers since they were charmed to keep anyone else, besides the Dursleys, out. I also know that someone broke through the protection charms that were put over Harry. This could be done only by some one who didn't want to hurt Harry, who was a muggle or knew Harry personally. So it had to be a muggle, she concluded. "Well, she thought, "that's fine then. I can use this information to pinpoint Harry. After a minute of non-stop muttering, she smiled, very relieved. She now knew everything. She knew who had Harry and how they had found him. She saw in her mind Harry wandering alone, crying and lonely. Then she saw Mrs. Bradshaw through sheer willpower break through the protection around Harry and get to him. "Strange how an old muggle could break through barriers around Harry to get to him and not even know he was there. Very strange... This women must be stubborn. I will have to talk to her tomorrow. Meanwhile, I guess that Harry can stay at her house for tonight, I don't know the Dursleys but from what I Hear they are rather mean and selfish. Yes she decided, "Tomorrow I will go and get Harry from Mrs. Bradshaw.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Dursley woke up at 8:00. She slowly got out of bed, went downstairs and sat down. She sat there waiting for everyone else to get up so she could complain to them about having to make breakfast while making it. After about 10 minutes of waiting she got bored so she decided to go to the window and see if any of her neighbors were up yet. As she stood spying out the window she happened to glance at her front porch and noticed something that looked like blankets laying there. "What the heck is that?" she wondered aloud and went over to the door to see what it was. What she found was some empty blankets and a note. Mrs. Dursley was very curious now as to what this might be about. She eagerly tore open the envelope and starting reading the note. Her face changed quickly from curiosity, to shock, to horror, to anger in less then a minute. She stood there staring at the paper for about 6 minutes, stunned. Then she let out a horrible scream that could be heard throughout the whole neighborhood.   
  
  
  
A/N Ok, so how was the first chapter, good, not so good, please tell me! I will accept any reviews, nice, stupid, suggestive (as long as they aren't flames!) anything! Oh and I promise this story has a plot, although I am still working out the details. =) Oh and do you think this story should take place only in 1st year, or should it be about the whole book? I need suggestions! PLEASE review!!! Thanks! 


	2. sadness

Title: Just 1 little Change...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, although I wish I did...  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, here's chapter 2, I got it out pretty fast didn't I?!, This chapter will have more of Harry in it. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little borring, it will get more interesting later!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw woke up, feeling very uncomfortable. She looked around groggily and realized that she was in the Living room sitting on a chair and there was a little boy in her lap. "Of course" she thought, "I remember, the poor kid was crying so I put him on my lap, I must have fallen asleep. The little boy had been waking up suddenly all night, seemingly having nightmares. Again she wondered if his parents were looking for him. Then she remembered the effect the word mom had on the boy. "Oh poor thing, maybe something happened to them. At any rate she had to do something with the little boy, as much as she wanted to keep him she at least had to make sure no one was looking for him. She sighed and brushed the raven bangs out of the little boys closed eyes. "What a cute kid" she thought looking very fondly at the small boy. Suddenly the he stirred, looking around him with a scared bewildered look on his face, his emerald eyes wide, looking wildly around him, his face such an image of innocence. Mrs. Bradshaw's heart practically melted at that look. She decided then and there to keep the child if he didn't have any parents, he was just sooo cute and helpless. Harry saw Mrs. Bradshaw then and his face relaxed into the first smile she had seen on his little face. She smiled back and led him into the kitchen. Once there she prepared a breakfast for herself and gave the boy some cheerios and juice in a sippy cup. Since she didn't have a highchair she set the boy in her lap and watched him eat. After they were both done she decided to take the boy down to the police station. There she would ask if there were any lost reports or if they knew who's kid this was. "If they don't then he will have to stay with me at least one more day." She thought. The police station was just a couple blocks away so she decided to walk.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After walking a block she saw the Dursley's house. Mrs. Figg, her neighbor was standing there trying to talk calmly to furious Mrs.Dursley and Mr Durlsey who were both yelling at the top of their lungs. Mrs.Figg looked very aggravated and a little scared, no doubt because Mr. Dursley looked like he was about to kill her. Mrs. Bradshaw hated the Dursleys and tried to hurry by without being noticed, but to no anvil. Mrs. Figg caught sight of her immediately and looked very relieved. She muttered something to Mrs. Dursley, who quieted down and stared hatefully towards the little boy. Mrs. Figg ignored her though and smiled charmingly at Mrs. Bradshaw and the boy. "Hello", she said to Mrs. Bradshaw, "how are you today?" Mrs. Bradshaw answered respectfully back then made to start walking again. Mr. Dursley stopped her however by saying in a horrible, murderous voice "that pathetic thing is supposed to be my nephew?!!" "Why look at him, he's so little and messy looking!" Harry shied away from the man, hiding behind Mrs. Bradshaw. Mrs. Bradshaw's temper flared up suddenly. She had always hated the Dursleys but picking on the poor kid, especially if he was his nephew was awful. She started yelling at him before she knew what she was saying. The Dursleys looked stunned, the little old lady was talking worse then a sailor!   
  
Mrs. Figg though looked, if anything pleased "see, she thought to herself, "I knew she was strong-willed and they utterly deserve it also." Mrs. Bradshaw finally managed to control herself and stopped the string of cuss words threatening to explode again. Mrs. Figg was the first one to talk, "well, she said, Thank you Mrs. Bradshaw, I'm afraid I was about to explode also 'probably would have been lots worse she thought, considering I'm a witch' "but as you have heard this boy you have is the Dursleys nephew and has to go to them." Mrs. Bradshaw stared at her, horrified. "Surely she thought, "She couldn't let Harry go with those people. He will be miserable!" She said out loud, "well I suppose that is the law but they don't seem very happy about taking him." "No we most certainly are not!" Screamed Mr. Dursley "and furthermore, we will not!" Mrs. Figg looked desperate now. "Please, she pleaded, "He has no one else to look after him, no relatives. Still the Dursleys didn't give in. Mrs. Bradshaw hung to the only hope she had in keeping the boy, "Mrs. Fig", she said as calmly as she could, the Dursleys obviously don't want the boy, but I would be willing to take him." "I took care of him last night and he was fine."   
  
Mrs. Figg seemed almost to give in, but then seemed to change her mind. "No, she said "as much as I want you to take Harry instead of them, and I know you could, I can't let you, I know that sounds rude, but please I have my reasons." Mrs. Bradshaw looked sad, but finally gave in for the time being. Then Mrs. Fig took Mrs. Dursley a little ways away and whispered something seemingly threatening in Mrs. Dursleys ear. When she came back Mrs. Dursley said quietly, "we will take him." Then she grabbed the boy roughly by the arm and pulled him inside. The boy looked back at the 2 ladies in an almost pleading way. Mrs. Bradshaw looked sadly back at the boy. She turned to Mrs. Fig, "can I at least see the boy sometimes.?" Mrs. Fig smiled at her and said "of course, in fact if you want to you could baby-sit for him. Mrs. Bradshaw smiled back, "that would be fine." She said and started to walk away, then turned, as if remembering something. "oh yes. She said "and I never heard, what is the boys name?" Mrs. Figg smiled almost proudly "Harry, she said, "Harry Potter...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, was that chapter to boring? I tried to make it somewhat interesting but it was hard. Please tell me what you think about it, I really do want to know. Personally I think this chapter was worse than the 1st one but I think the next chapter will be better. I know it seems kind of like the book right now since Harry is still living with the Dursleys but it will be different soon. Thank you to all those people who reviewed, they were very nice. And all you people who didn't review, Please do this time, it only takes a minute and it really does give me lots of motivation to get this out faster. I still want to know if you want this to only be about 1st year or should it be about all the years? Please tell me! Thanks! R&R! Oh and yes I know it was short, I had to write it quickly, I will try to make the next chpt. Longer! 


	3. The Truth

Title: Just 1 little Change...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, not a single one! ::Sobs::  
  
  
  
A/N Ok, this chapter should hopefully be more interesting and longer. :)  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Dursley shouted, "You had better wake up and make us breakfast NOW!" Little 6 yr old Harry moaned and slowly got up. He put on his baggy clothes and tried to flatten his very unruly hair. Sighing he looked in the mirror. He had big, deep green eyes, but unfortunately they were covered by big glasses. He had jet-black hair, messy and rather long, but this seemed to make him even cuter, framing his face with his big eyes. Then there was the scar. Harry half liked, half disliked his scar. Mrs. Bradshaw told him many times how she found him and saw the bleeding scar. Harry's daydreaming though was cut short by a yell from Mr. Dursley to "hurry up, Dudley was hungry!" Sighing Harry walked into the kitchen only to find presents everywhere. "How dare you be late making breakfast on Dudley's Birthday!" Mr. Dursley yelled, "We keep you here all by the kindness of our hearts and this is how you repay us?!" Harry muttered something and quickly went into the kitchen where he got breakfast.   
The Dursleys meanwhile sat at the table eating some fruit and occasionally calling to Harry to hurry up. Dudley sat there, utterly bored. Then all the sudden he got an idea. He smiled in pure delight and walked slowly into the kitchen.  
  
Although Harry was only 6 he was already able to make eggs, toast, and pancakes. He stood on a stool by the stove and cooked. Harry was very careful when making food on the stove because he knew from experience how much it hurt to get burned. Carefully he made the eggs and then some toast. He put it all on a platter and got some cereal and butter ready. Harry, although only 6 acted very mature for his age. He never played with anything or even talked much. He was a quiet boy who had no one to talk to. He had a lot of time to think and did this often, as there was nothing else he could to besides give up in despair. The only time he ever had fun was either in his cupboard making up stories or games to play with himself or at Mrs. Bradshaw's house. He loved her house. There he could do whatever he wanted and was never yelled at or hit whenever he asked questions. Thinking of Mrs. Bradley's house, Harry slowly put all the food on the platter and struggling greatly with the heavy platter slowly made his way to the living room. Since he was holding such a big tray and thinking about Mrs. Bradshaw, Harry didn't see Dudley sneak up and stick out his foot.   
  
Harry tripped over Dudley's leg but managed to keep his balance. His food though did not. Everything Harry had made fell to the floor and broke. There was food and plates everywhere. Harry slowly turned to Dudley, furious. He walked up to him and aimed a punch at the fat kid. Dudley though momentarily caught off guard easily ducked the wild punch and pushed little Harry to the ground. Harry, knowing Dudley was going to pin him to the ground rolled over quickly. Suddenly Harry Screamed in pain. When he rolled over he rolled on some pieces of broken plates. The plates cut his arms and legs up pretty bad and Harry had many deep bleeding cuts. Harry's temper flared up worse then it had ever been. He looked at Dudley hatefully, but before he could do anything Dudley suddenly was thrown onto some broken plates as well. Dudley screamed horribly and stared moaning and crying awfully. Harry stood there, totally astonished. He didn't understand, one moment Dudley had been standing there, the next moment he was laying on broken plates. But that was not what mattered right now; the only immediate problem was Dudley. His parents would obviously come running, what should he do? Harry looked around wildly, but to late. Mr. Dursley took one look at Dudley on the ground and slapped Harry hard on the face. Harry gasped and reeled, almost falling over. Mrs. Dursley rushed over to Dudley and immediately started fussing over him.   
  
After about an hour of crying, Dudley managed to tell what happened to him with a smirk on his face. "Mom, I was hungry so I decided to come and see what had happened to Harry, he was bringing in the trays and tripped on the carpet and dropped all the food and fell onto the broken glass" here Dudley started fake crying again. "Then he turned around and...Well stared at me." Here Dudley looked truly confused, he slowly went on, as if trying to remember what had happened. "Then I just flew across the room and landed on the broken plates." He ended hesitantly as if he thought his parents would think he was crazy, but when he looked up he saw his mom and dad staring at Harry. Mrs. Dursleys face was white and pinched, but Mr. Dursleys was dark purple and very angry. Suddenly with all his might Mr. Dursley punched the little 6yr old in the face. Harry fell backwards and heard his head hit the corner of the wall with a horrifying crack. The Dursleys crouched over him, Mrs. Dursley saying something about a broken head, Mr. Dursley saying something about... Harry never found out what he said, his thoughts were pushed out by black fog. Harry Potter slowly fell into darkness...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter woke up in his cupboard, feeling very odd. He couldn't remember what had happened to him. He sat there, trying to remember, but couldn't remember 1 single thing. Then Harry looked at his hands and arms. There was dried blood all over them, obviously from big scratches that brought it all back. Harry falling, Dudley flying across the room, Mr. Dursley hitting him, knocking his head. His head! Harry could feel it now, there was an awful throbbing pain in his head. Harry groaned and slowly walked to the little cracked mirror on his wall. What he saw there was enough to make anyone scream. Harry's face had dried blood all over it, obviously from the big gash he had on the top of his head. Harry gasped; he was surprised he didn't die! There was so much blood that is was obvious to anyone that he didn't have much blood left. And all the Dursleys did was put him in the cupboard and see if he would die! Suddenly his temper flew up for the second time; The Dursleys had no right to do this to him! He had to get away, or he still might die. The Dursleys had obviously not thought he would come too so soon, if at all, because his cupboard door was not locked. Harry slowly opened the door and thankfully saw it was nighttime. Harry didn't know how long he had been knocked out, at least 4 hours, he thought, looking at a clock, maybe even a whole day had gone by.   
  
Harry quietly opened the front door and crept outside. There Harry stood, not sure of what to do. He knew Mrs. Bradshaw would take care of him, at least for a day, but he was not sure how to get to her house. Every time he went, it was from old Mrs. Fig's house. Harry decided he would not be able to get to Mrs. Bradshaw's house, even if he did remember the way, he was not sure he could walk that far, he was still feeling fuzzy and was afraid he might faint again. Then he thought of someone else, Mrs. Fig. She could help him. She knew Harry well and her house was not very far away. Harry almost smiled in glee and slowly started walking, as not to tire himself. After about 10 minutes Harry was gasping for breath and trying not to pass out again. The cut on his head had split open and Harry couldn't staunch the blood. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that Mrs. Figg's house was very close. He walked very slowly up the steps and rang the doorbell, then collapsed on the steps and almost fainted again, but managed to keep partly awake. He heard Mrs. Figg gasp and then felt her pick him up. Harry smiled and fell again into darkness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Figg woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. "I wonder who that could be?" she muttered while getting on a robe and sleepily going downstairs. When she opened the door she at first didn't see anyone there, then she noticed someone on the floor. She gasped horrified, the person lying there was covered with blood and seemed to be pretty young. She looked closer and almost screamed, it was Harry Potter! Mrs. Figg was horrified, Harry Potter almost dead, what could this mean, she immediately jumped to conclusions, death eaters or you-know-who. She gasped and picked Harry up, who smiled and fell fainted. She preformed some basic healing charms, but couldn't do much else for the boy. Without a second thought she walked over to the fireplace, scattered some powder into it and called "Dumbledore, emergency!" Immediately Dumbledore appeared in the fire, brushing off the soot and turning to Mrs. Figg, "you called?" He asked. Mrs. Figg didn't waist a moment she brought him over to the little boy and pointed, she said only 1 word, "Harry Potter." Dumbledore gasped and started muttering all sorts of spells immediately. Mrs. Figg watched, amazed. The spells Dumbledore was using must be amazingly complex and strong because right before her eyes Harry's cuts diminished, color returned in his face and the dried blood disappeared. Even Dumbledore looked amazed. "Wow", he murmured, "This boy must be very strong, he is getting better faster then most patients I have had twice his age!" Then he muttered one more spell, this one obviously VERY complex because Dumbledore started to look a little worn and white. After about 10 minutes he stopped, satisfied and collapsed into the couch. "Well, he said, "That took a lot out of me, making blood is a hard thing to do." He said mildly. Mrs. Figg smiled but then said, "Dumbledore, is he going to be ok now?" Dumbledore looked thoughtful then smiled, "Yes, I believe he will be ok now, but to be sure we must hear how this happened to him." He said kindly. Mrs. Figg smiled and said slowly, "yes, ok I will wake him up, but surely he will be nervous seeing you standing there?" Dumbledore smiled again and said, "Yes, I suppose that is true, I will not be seen though." And with those words he disappeared. Mrs. Figg gasped, she had never heard of someone able to make themselves invisible without a cloak or a potion. "Ok, I will wake him up now ok?" She said looking around a little, trying to see where he was. "Yes, ok." She heard somewhere on the right of her. She picked up her wand and muttered "regutio"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stirred and looked around. Seeing Mrs. Figg he smiled. Then sat up slowly and felt his head. He gasped, there was nothing there! No blood, no scratch, no pain! He looked at Mrs. Figg, baffled and then walked to a mirror. Slowly he looked in the mirror, then at his hands and arms. He sat there, amazed. He was perfectly fine, he couldn't even find a scar. He checked in the mirror one more time, yes at least he still had his lightning scar. He turned to Mrs. Figg very confused. "Mrs. Figg, I was, er, scratched up when I came here wasn't I?" Harry asked Mrs. Figg sheepishly. Mrs. Figg smiled "Yes Harry, you most certainly were, you were so scratched up you were almost dead." Harry looked very confused now. "Then why don't I have any scratches or loss of blood or anything?" The little boy asked. Mrs. Figg seemed thoughtful, as though she didn't know how to answer the kid. "Well, er, I have a er friend I know who is an amazing doctor and they fixed you." She ended lamely, hoping the kid would by it.   
  
"Oh," the little kid said, obviously not the least bit suspicious, "Ok, then can you drive me to Mrs. Bradshaw's house, I have to live there now." He said matter-of-factly. Mrs. Figg suppressed a smile. "Harry, why do you have to live there instead of your Aunt and Uncle's house?" Mrs. Figg asked seriously. Harry's answer greatly surprised her. "Well, I thought that they would be mad at me for running away and not staying where I was." "Harry, you were almost dead when you got here, why wouldn't they let you go?" Harry answered surprised, "well I don't know really, after I got knocked out they just stuck me in my cupboard and I am never allowed to go anywhere when I am hurt." Mrs. Figg looked very worried now, "Harry, she said, "What do you mean, your cupboard?" Now Harry looked totally surprised "why you know, my cupboard, I sleep there and go to time out there and go there whenever I am hurt to get better." "Harry why do you go there when you are hurt, does that happen a lot?" Harry was totally surprised now, did the women not know anything, everyone's parents hit them when they were mad and lived in cupboards unless they were the favorite, didn't they? Harry decided that Mrs. Figg was to old to know these things and that he should explain nicely why he got hurt. "Well, you see Mrs. Figg," Harry explained in a nice voice so she would understand, "If you aren't the favorite kid then you live in a cupboard and aren't treated as nice." "Also if you do anything bad to the Dudley then you are hit and hurt. The only other way you get hurt by the grown-ups is if you be a nuisance." At this Harry patted Mrs. Figg on the shoulder because she looked very surprised and unhappy. "When you are hurt then you have to go to your cupboard and wait there until you are all better." Harry finished and hopped on Mrs. Figg's lap. Mrs. Figg sat there horrified for a moment, then seemed to snap out of it and asked Harry how he got all the scraps and scratches on his arms and head. Harry suddenly looked very scared and hung his head. Slowly he muttered, "I can't tell you, I will get in trouble."   
  
Mrs. Figg turned him around in her lap and looked strait at him and said in a clear voice, "Harry, you will not get in any trouble for telling me what happened, I promise you." Harry nodded slowly and started "well I was making breakfast, bacon, eggs, and toast when..." Here Mrs. Figg interrupted him, "I'm sorry Harry, but I have to ask you something, do you always make breakfast?" Harry looked very surprised about how little Mrs. Figg knew, "Yes, although not always the same food." Mrs. Figg looked a little pale, but told Harry to go on. So Harry told her the whole story, Dudley tripping him, the glass, Dudley flying across the room, ect. Mrs. Figg occasionally interrupting him to ask him a question now and then. Finally the interview was over. Mrs. Figg looked very worried and angry. Then Harry started to walk out the door. Mrs. Figg pulled him back, wait a second Harry, where are you going? Harry looked a little surprised and said "Oh, I am going to live with Mrs. Bradshaw now. She is nice and I don't want The Dursleys to come, and anyway, I don't really like your house, it smells like cats!" At this last statement Harry made a face and tried to walk out again. Mrs. Figg laughed out loud and grabbed Harry and started tickling him saying "Oh no you don't Harry, even if my house does smell like cats, you cant go to Mrs. Bradshaw's house yet, she is still sleeping." Harry screamed and laughed, trying to he away finally between laughs he managed to say "ok...ok..., you, win, I will stay here... today!" Mrs. Figg stopped tickling the still laughing boy and set him down again. "That's better Harry, now why don't you go into this room and lie down on that bed and go to sleep, I promise I will take you to Mrs. Bradshaw's house tomorrow." Harry smiled happily and ran and jumped into bed, feeling very tired and happy. Tomorrow will probably be the best day of my life!" Harry thought sleepily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Harry was out of the room Dumbeldore immediately turned visible again. He looked very grave and had no twinkle in his eye now. He turned to Mrs. Figg slowly and said, "Well I certainly never expected this, Harry being abused by his very own relatives and right under our noses too!" Suddenly power seemed to surround him and he said, "Here we were putting all these protection wards around the Dursleys house and the thing Harry needed protecting from was the Dursleys themselves." Mrs. Figg said in a shocked voice "I just cant believe that Harry has been abused for this long and neither me nor Mrs. Bradshaw even knew about it!" "How could Harry not tell anyone?!" Dumbledore looked thoughtful then said slowly, "well it kind of makes sense, Harry had been told all his life to never ask questions and was under the impression that everyone was treated like this. He seems like a good kid and just never talked about living with the Dursleys much I guess." Mrs. Figg said suddenly, "But who is he going to live with? Should we find someone muggle to adopt him, or take him into the wizarding world?" Again Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "well", he hesitantly replied, "I believe that depends. If he knows someone else here he knows and likes then I suppose he could stay with them, but the question is, would they be willing to adopt him? If he doesn't know anyone else that would then I guess he should to the wizarding world, although god knows how we will find someone good to adopt him, everyone would want the famous Harry Potter." Mrs. Figg suddenly smiled, "I know just the person! Do you remember the Mrs. Bradshaw Harry wanted to live with, well she is an elderly muggle who absolutely adores Harry. I'm sure Harry would love to live with her and she would almost certainly take him." Dumbledore smiled and said, "ok then we will take Harry there tomorrow and settle him in as well as put up safety wards around her house..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N Ok, I thought this was a good chapter, did you? At least it was longer! And I'm sorry if Harry seemed to smart for his age, I had to make him smart. Thank you sooooooooo much to those of you who reviewed, I REALLY do love them! Those of you, who read this and DON'T review, PLEASE DO!!!!! I am starting to get discouraged, I have 8 reviews right now for 2 chapters! That is only 4 reviews per chapter! That is not that much. You writers know what I mean. I am going to thank my reviewers every few chapters and answer their questions until I get too many. Right now though, that is not a problem.  
  
  
  
MIDNIGHTDRAGON: thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it and yes I know it was short, this one's longer though! Oh and will you please put up another chapter on your story soon?!;-)  
  
TATRAMEGAMI: Thank you! Thank you soooo much for telling me what you think about 1st year opposed to all the years. I really LOVE your reviews, they are sooo long! And I hope you are happy now, Harry is going to live with Mrs. Bradshaw, yes!  
  
THE FROG: Thank you for all the corrections, I know I am not the best at dialogue, I really need some work. I tried to make this one better grammar-wise, is it? And I know Figg was spelled Fig at the end, my Computer kept automatically changing it, it should be fixed now!  
  
TIMA: Thanks!!!!!!  
  
  
MIDNIGHTDRAGON: Hi to u 2! Thanks for reviewing both chapters, see u at school!  
  
  
TATRAMEGAMI: Thanks for reviewing both chapters!  
  
DEMONCHILD: Thanks and I hope this chapter is long enough for you!  
  
Again, thanx sooo much to all of u guys who reviewed, I really appriciate it 


	4. fury

Title: Just 1 little change...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Harry potter characters are mine, all I own is the plot  
  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry it took me a long time to write, I have a minor case of writers block, so soon to! This is kind of forced out so, we will see how it goes won't we? I'm really sorry if this chapter is really boring, writers block is an awful thing!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter woke up to a knocking on his door.   
"Harry, get up honey, its time to eat breakfast." Mrs. Bradshaw called.   
Harry muttered something under his breath, then told Mrs. Bradshaw he would be down soon. Slowly he got out of his plain wooden bed. He searched   
around his small messy room for a while before finally finding a pair of jeans   
and a t-shirt that wasn't dirty. Then slowly walked into the kitchen, still half asleep. He groggily ate his breakfast and tried to brush his unruly hair. Harry Potter wasn't what you would call enormously cute, but he was ok in   
the looks department. He had small-rimmed glasses that enhanced his green eyes and made them shine. His face was a nice shape and his jet-black hair   
somehow looked good on him. His scar, though barely noticeable, was what Harry liked most about his face. It looked exactly like a lighting bolt and he   
liked how it looked. Finally finished getting ready, Harry slowly picked up his backpack and got in the car.  
  
  
Later that day Harry sat on the playground, leaning against the wall and eating lunch. As he ate he watched the other kids play and talk. Harry longed to be with them, playing and talking with friends. Unfortunately though Harry had no one to play or talk to. Although Harry wasn't a geek like Joe, a fat and mean boy who always begged people for food, he was not a popular person. This was not because he was a shy person or didn't know how to socialize though. In fact he was very good at socializing and had made some friends from places he went or on his street. No, the problem was Dudley.   
  
Dudley and his gang of friends ruled their grade. Anyone they decided to pick on was deemed nobody. Harry's problem was even worse than other victims though. Harry was the 1st one on the list. Dudley hated Harry and Mrs. Bradshaw. The reason was simple. Mrs. Bradshaw, having a bad temper, sued the Dursleys. With the help of Mrs. Figg she won. The Dursleys now lived in a rather small house with only one car and not as many presents for Dudley. This was why Dudley hated Harry. At least one of the reasons.   
  
Actually anyone who really watched Harry in action knew that Dudley and his gang were actually a little scared of Harry. When Harry was beat up he never screamed or pleaded, in fact he usually insulted them right before they hit him. No one else did that. For Harry was determined that when they beat him up he would defend himself and at least get a little pleasure out of insulting Dudley before getting the hell punched out of him. Harry Potter always stood his ground.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry struggled, trying to get free from the hands holding his arms behind his back. Although Harry was used to getting beat up, he was sometimes able to get away or duck punches, he had very fast reflexes, but not today. Harry stopped struggling and merely glared at the boy in front of him. Dudley's stupid, fat face leered in front of his, grinning like a jack-o-lantern. Harry felt anger rise up in him suddenly, why did they have to do this all the time, couldn't they at least let go of his arms so he could try to fight back?   
  
Dudley smiled harder, and almost laughed in glee, making his 9 chins wobble. Although he did it often, beating up Harry was always his favorite game. Dudley decided to say something smart and witty to scare this little person. He stood there thinking, thinking, thinking, finally he decided on what to say. Trying to smirk, but failing miserably Dudley said in what Harry supposed was supposed to be a smart voice, "Any last words?" "Oh aren't you smart, you gay ass! Copying lines from an old western movie," Harry said sarcastically, "I am quaking in fear, really I am!" Dudley stood there, thinking about these words for a while, trying to figure out what Harry meant. Finally he got it. Dudley growled and punched Harry straight in the eye. Harry's glasses shattered. Harry instinctively closed his eyes so glass wouldn't get in them. Though silently cussing out Dudley for breaking his glasses, Harry just stared at Dudley coldly, hardly flinching when Dudley punched him.   
  
After about 10 minutes of this, Dudley started getting bored. Finally he stopped. He looked at Harry, expecting him to be screaming and moaning, instead all he saw was Harry's face, black and blue, all that is except his eyes, Harry's eyes burned emerald green and seemed to almost explode with unusual coldness and hatred. Dudley was horrified for a moment, then became angry, Harry didn't even seem to feel hurt! Dudley solidly punched Harry in the nose and felt the bone crack. Harry let out a little groan, barely heard, but still there. Dudley's friend Piers, who was holding Harry's arms, let go suddenly. Harry's knees seemed to collapse, but then Harry slowly straitened up and stared hatefully right at Dudley. Suddenly Harry, almost acting on instinct, punched Dudley right in the eye. Dudley screamed and ran home crying and the rest of the gang quickly went also.   
  
Harry sighed and immediately slumped against the brick wall. After tearing a piece out of his no-longer-white t-shirt Harry wiped all the blood off his face and staunched the bleeding in his nose. Harry carefully felt his nose and knew immediately that there was no way it would set straight. Harry's nose would be crooked permanently. Slowly Harry walked back to the house, all the while trying to clean himself up, knowing that when Mrs. Bradshaw saw him she would throw a fit and probably try to march over to the Dursleys and kill Dudley. Although Harry really didn't mind if she killed Dudley, Mrs. Bradshaw would probably be in trouble so Harry tried to make the bruises look as best he could and fix his nose to the best of his ability, it was of course, no use.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw had been madder than Harry had ever seen her. From the moment Harry had walked through the door Mrs. Bradshaw had been trying to get out and "teach that stupid ******* a lesson that he wont forget, even when he goes to ****! It took Harry a half an hour to convince her not to go kill Dudley and now 3 hours later, while she was treating Harry's face, Mrs. Bradshaw was still muttering non-stop about 'that little bastard...' Harry only smiled.  
  
That night Harry lay in bed, unable to go to sleep, thinking about his nose and bruises. "Imagine the rumors that will be going around when I come in tomorrow!" Harry thought restlessly. "And my nose, gosh, my god damn nose! It will be crooked forever! I will always look like a freak! And its all /his/ fault..." And so Harry Potter lay there restlessly waiting and worrying...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry!" called Mrs. Bradshaw, "Wake up, school time!' Harry groaned, immediately remembering that something bad was going to happen today. Then he remembered, his nose and face. Harry groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but finally got up and got dressed, deliberately not looking in the mirror, afraid of what he might see. Finally after brushing his hair and teeth he turned around and looked in the mirror.   
  
Harry Potter stood there, gaping at himself for almost a minute. Finally he reached up and touched his face and nose, as if he didn't know they were there. The face in the mirror was fine. No bruises, no blood, no broken nose!!!   
  
Slowly Harry walked downstairs, not believing what he saw, was it all just a dream? When he got into the kitchen he looked at Mrs. Bradshaw, who was busy cooking, not looking at him she told him to eat up. Harry cleared his throat and waited for Mrs. Bradshaw to turn around. Finally she did. Staring at him, Mrs. Bradshaw gasped and touched his nose. She looked at Harry, but didn't say anything. Harry didn't either. Finally Mrs. Bradshaw told him that they had better go to school, Harry nodded his head and slowly headed out the door thinking, "Wait till Dudley sees this...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Ok, what did you think, good, bad, better, worse, what? I am sorry for people who want this story to get to Hogwarts, I thought this chapter would be him getting his letter, but then I got the fight idea and just kept going. About the reviews...THANK YOU!!!!!!!! It is amazing, either more people are reading this, more people reviewed or lots of people liked chapter 3 because for chapter 2 I had 8 reviews. Not that good. Today I checked my reviews, 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is sooooooooo amazing!!! Thank you! I doubled my reviews in one chapter! Anyway I know I am rambling now so I'll stop now. Just wanted 2 thank u! Bye!  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Harry gets his Hogwarts letter, how will he take it, what will Mrs. Bradshaw say? Read to find out!!! 


	5. The letter (Edited)

Title: Just 1 little Change...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry isn't mine, isn't it sad!  
  
A/N This chapter is totally forced out, I have major writers block!! AHHH! That is why it took me so long, sorry. If this chapter isn't very interesting, sorry. Oh and I need advise (I love advise!) do you think Harry should be friends with Draco? I'm not sure if they should, but I want them to be, Draco is my favorite character!   
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry sat in the kitchen, leaning on the rickety table and stuffing himself. Harry ate rather a lot, but was still rather short and very skinny for his age. After he was done eating, he just sat there, wondering what he should do, he was incredibly bored, in fact so bored his thoughts were boring! As he sat there, wondering what to do, Mrs. Bradshaw came in, handing Harry a letter.   
  
Harry sat up straight, very surprised. No one had ever mailed him something. After all, to put it bluntly, he had no friends and didn't belong to any clubs or something.  
  
Harry studied the envelope. It was made out of thick, yellowish paper and had no exchange address. There was only his address written on the paper in emerald ink. Well this is for me all right, Harry thought, a little sarcastically. The address said in loopy, long handwriting,  
  
Mr. H. Potter  
The smallest room on the far left  
15 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
  
Harry, very curious now, turned the envelope around, looking for anything that might tell him who sent it. The letter was sealed in wax with a coat of arms. It showed a badger, lion, eagle, and snake surrounding an H. Finally Harry could not stand it any longer, he ripped open the letter. There was 3 pieces of paper in it. Harry picked up the biggest and most formal looking one and started to read it.   
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you   
have been accepted at Hogwarts School of   
Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed   
a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins September 1. We await your owl no   
later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
(Deputy Headmistress) and   
Albus Dumbledore   
  
(Headmaster)  
  
Harry stood there, gaping at the letter. Finally he pulled himself together.   
  
"Er, Mrs. Bradshaw?" Harry hesitantly said "Could you look at this letter for a minute, I'm not sure if it's a joke or not."  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw looked confused but walked over and picked up the note. Harry watched her read. Her face went from confusion, to wonder, to confusion again, then to suspicion in less then 2 minutes. If Harry didn't feel exactly the same, he would of thought this was very funny. Mrs. Bradshaw looked at him for a while, then said slowly,  
  
"Well that would explain why your face healed I guess, but we need more proof, after all, how do you send things by owl, and how do you get to this school? Is there anymore information?"   
  
Harry quickly picked up the second sheet and read it out loud. This one seemed to be written specifically to him.  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
I know you are very confused and probably very doubtful about everything right now, so I will try to explain some things as well as providing some evidence this is true. Fist of all, the owl you should use to send me back a reply is on your back porch. If this is true and it lets you tie on a letter, that is pretty good evidence, is it not? Also I am sure you have done magic when you are angry or dreading something, have you not? (Remember Dudley and the plates?) I hope this is enough evidence to let you know we are telling the truth.  
  
Now, to get your supplies and go to school, you will have to follow these directions. Go to London and find the street called Parkway. There, in between a book and record shop you will find a small shop called the Leaky Cauldron. Your Muggle (Non-wizard) parent may not see it at once, point it out to her though and she will eventually see it. Go in and there waiting for you will be Professor Quirrel. You will know it is him by his stutter and scared attitude. The professor will show you and Mrs. Bradshaw around. Oh and if people look at you funny or know your name, don't worry about it, just talk to them and get on your way. Once you get to the school I will tell you why they know you.  
  
Once you get this letter, please send back a date and time that you want to shop. I will be awaiting your reply with much anticipation!   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry looked at Mrs. Bradshaw questionably, he believed it was true, or at least he wanted it to be true. Imagine, magic, no Dudley, friends, the possibilities were endless! Still, this couldn't be true, he couldn't really be a wizard, it was a mistake, an awful joke, It had to be!   
  
Mrs. Bradshaw though, seemed to believe it.   
  
"Harry" She said "You did throw Dudley into plates without touching him, what else could do that but magic?"   
  
Harry wanted to believe her, he really did, but what if she was wrong, he couldn't bare this to be a joke! Finally he spoke "If there is an owl outside waiting for us and it lets us put a letter on its leg, then I will believe it and go, ok?"  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw smiled, "That's a good idea Harry."   
  
Harry slowly walked towards the back door, then opened it, even more slowly.  
  
There, sitting on the porch, was an owl. Harry smiled and even laughed out loud. Carefully he picked up the little bird and brought it inside. He examined it as Mrs. Bradshaw wrote back to Dumbledore. The owl was snowy white with some brown streaks here and there. It let him pet his glossy feathers and Harry smiled happily. Suddenly he remembered the last note in the envelope. He ran over and picked it up eagerly. It was a list of supplies. Harry scanned through it, words popping out at him, cauldron, robes, witch hat, WAND! Harry, very exited now, read the whole thing and paid especially close attention to the bottom line. HE read 'YOU MAY BRING AN OWL, CAT or TOAD.' Harry knew exactly what he would get, a snowy owl, just like this one. He smiled and petted the glossy white feathers again, then attached the note Mrs. Bradshaw handed him onto its leg and watched it fly off soaring magnificently through the air, wings silent. Harry stood there, marveling. Soon he would be learning MAGIC!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry lay in bed, wide-awake, thinking hard. He was a wizard, wasn't he? After all, he healed his face and made Dudley crash into plates, didn't he? That had to have been magic! 'But, said another voice in his head, 'You cant be a wizard, if you were you would have many friends, never be beaten by Dudley and have a perfect life wouldn't you?' 'And anyway, said the pestering little voice, 'all wizards are old men wearing pointy hats and long white beards, I cant be one of those, can I?' 'Who ever heard of wizard kids?' 'Lame excuse.' Said the other voice. Harry sighed, knowing he must be stressed if he had little voices in his head arguing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, so how did I do? I didn't put anyone to sleep did I? I really do need some help, I have writers black and I need ideas! That's why this chapter was so short, sorry. Do you think Harry should be friends with Draco? Who would be his enemy then? Hard decision. Does anyone actually read these A/N's anyway/ I really wonder sometimes. Well anyway, thanks for the reviews, I have 29! 29, can you belive it??!!! Wow! Thanks! R&R!!!!! And yes you can flame me if you must, I would rather have someone give me ideas though. 


	6. The Leaky Cauldron

Title: Just 1 little change...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Why can't J.K. Rowling just figure it out and give them to me? After all she isn't using them any more!  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter will be the beginning of the plot. Nothing very exciting will happen in this chapter though.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry Potter woke up early on Saturday. He lay on his bed, still half asleep, trying clear out the cobwebs in his mind and remember why he was so exited. Suddenly he remembered. Today was the day he was getting his Hogwarts supplies! Suddenly he wasn't quite so excited. Today was the day he would find out if Hogwarts was real or all a sick joke. Harry walked slowly into the kitchen, feeling a little sick. Mrs. Bradshaw looked at him with a half smile and set some warm toast in front of him.  
  
Harry tried to eat but the toast tasted like sawdust and the orange juice felt weird. Finally he just gave up eating with an apologetic smile. Mrs. Bradshaw didn't force him, knowing how nervous he was. Instead she sent him upstairs to get the instructions, letter, and supplies list. Harry ran into his room and quickly grabbed them off his dresser and ran downstairs. There he sat waiting impatiently for Mrs. Bradshaw to finish. The old lady seemed to take forever, forgetting something, then wanting to make sure she had something else, then going into the bathroom to fix her hair, then deciding to get her other purse instead. They finally left, an hour and a half after they should of. Mrs. Bradshaw started the car up and Harry slowly got in.   
  
AS they got closer to London Harry got more excited ant more nervous . He sat there, thinking about Hogwarts, wands, the Leaky Cauldron, and wizards in general. For the thousandth time Harry weighed the facts about him and being a wizard, Even though he did throw Dudley into plates and fix his nose, Harry still couldn't believe it was true.  
  
Suddenly Mrs. Bradshaw interrupted Harry's thoughts.  
.  
"Well this is Parkway Street. Lets look around and see if we see that place the letter mentioned, what was it called again Harry?"  
  
Harry looked down at the sheet he was holding, he scanned through it and found the directions.   
  
"The leaky Cauldron and its in between a record shop and a book store" Harry announced.  
  
"Good."   
  
Harry and Mrs. Bradshaw agreed that they should split up. They both took one side of the road.   
  
Harry walked slowly down the street, looking closely at all the stores. Every time they passed a store Harry's heart sank lower and lower. Finally he had walked up and down the whole street on his side. He walked back to the intersection where he and Mrs. Bradshaw were going to meet, hoping with all his might that she had found it. But as soon as Harry saw Mrs. Bradshaw he knew she hadn't. Her shoulders were slumped and she had a look of dread on her face.   
  
"She knows how unhappy I will be." Harry thought, "She doesn't want to tell me."  
  
Sure enough Mrs. Bradshaw looked sadly at Harry and said slowly,  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't see it and I see you didn't either. This must have been a horrible joke."  
  
Harry nodded miserably, then asked,  
  
"Mrs. Bradshaw, did you see any record or book shops at all?"  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw nodded slowly, "Yes, She said, "In fact I saw a record and book shop next to each other, but there was no Leaky Cauldron in between them."   
  
Suddenly Harry remembered something the note said, excitedly he looked down at the note and saw it was true.  
  
"Mrs. Bradshaw!" Harry said excitedly, "Look at what it says in this note!" He quickly read it out loud to Mrs. Bradshaw.  
  
"...Your Muggle (Non-wizard) guardian may not see the Leaky Cauldron until you point it out to them."  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw looked half hopeful half doubtful.   
  
"But Harry, I looked very hard, I don't see how it could be there and I wouldn't see it!"  
  
Harry tended to agree with her but decided he should check it out anyway. He quickly followed her to the book and record shop. His heart dropped to his toes when he saw them, Mrs. Bradshaw was right, there was no Leaky Cauldron in between them. But something compelled him to walk closer; he did so, staring hard at the space in between them. All the sudden a small dingy looking pub appeared in between them. Harry looked at it, written on a board across the door was the name Leaky Cauldron written in faded letters. Harry gasped and turned to Mrs. Bradshaw, expecting her face to be lit up and smiling. Instead she looked very sad and a little angry also  
  
"Well," she said, "That's it, now you see, no leaky cauldron, come on Harry, lets go home."  
  
Harry looked at her disbelieving, could she still not see it?  
  
"But Mrs. Bradshaw" He said excitedly, "Its there, its true!"  
  
"What?!" She said looking at Harry skeptically.  
  
"Yes, its there, don't you see it?" Harry looked at her, and saw she still couldn't see it. He sighed, and said  
  
"Fine then, I will walk in and then lets se if you see it."  
  
He opened the old door and walked in slowly, as he did he looked back at Mrs. Bradshaw. Instantly he saw that she could see it. Her face lit up and she smiled and walked in with him. Inside was dark and Harry stood there, unaccustomed to the darkness, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He looked around, seeing things better as his eyes adjusted. He could make out in the smoky room rickety tables with people sitting, drinking, laughing and playing cards. Many wore robes, most of them dark blue or black. Some people were different though. One person looked suspiciously like a hag, according to books descriptions that is, and another had greenish skin and rather pointy ears. Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder from the back, Harry whirled around quickly, very scared, but the person who had grabbed him looked pale and thin, he quickly started apologizing.  
  
"Ve...very s...sorry, for sc...Scaring y...you Po...pot...Potter." "I am P...prof...Professor Qui...Quirrell." He said quickly, then looked rather nervously around him, as if someone was watching. "Y,you a...are Po t...t...er aren..nt you?"  
  
Harry smiled nervously and said rather loudly then he would of wanted, for many people around them seemed to suddenly stop talking then.  
  
"Yes, Harry said, "Yes I am Harry Potter."  
  
Suddenly the whole bar became silent, then there was a scraping of chairs and all the sudden Harry was surrounded by people trying to talk to him or shake his hand.  
  
"Harry Potter." Said one man, "Welcome back!"  
  
"I have always wanted to shake your hand!" Said another, "Just wait until I tell Martha about this!"  
  
Harry looked around confusedly, wondering why everyone wanted to talk to him. He looked over at Mrs. Bradshaw, who was over to one side, to see if she knew anything about this. She looked back at him and shrugged.  
  
Finally Harry was tired of this, he said in a loud and rather bewildered voice,  
  
"Er...I know this sounds kind of dumb but, why does everyone want to shake my hand. I mean its like I am famous." Harry laughed nervously, but everyone else seemed to be staring at him. Finally one person spoke up.  
  
"You mean you don't know?!" "Harry Potter doesn't know his own story, but everyone else does?!" "This is outrageous!"   
  
Now Harry was totally bewildered, what story, why did everyone know who he was?  
  
"Er, no I'm afraid I don't, but if someone would explain it to me..."  
  
Everyone looked about awkwardly, as if they didn't know who should.  
  
Suddenly someone walked in, and said in a firm, yet kind voice,   
  
"I will Harry."  
  
Harry looked at the newcomer. 'Now this is a wizard!' Harry thought, for the man who just walked in looked exactly like the Muggle's stereotype of a wizard. He had blue flowing robes with a pointy wizards hat to go with it. His hair was long and gray and he had a flowing white beard that reached to his waist. He wore half-moon spectacles and his eyes were blue with a sparkle in them that made him look kind. Suddenly Quirrell was back at his side and whispered to Harry,  
  
"Th...that's Dum...bledore. The Hea...Headma...master of Hog...warts." He explained. Harry nodded and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry kindly and said,  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you about this in the letter, but I doubt if I could explain it in one."   
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore, confused. Dumbledore smiled again and took hold of Harry's arm. Quietly he said, pointing to a small room in the back "Lets go in here away from the crowd and I will explain it all to you." Then he looked at Mrs. Bradshaw and smiled again.  
  
"And Mrs. Bradshaw also, if she would like."   
  
Mrs. Bradshaw nodded her consent and followed Harry and Dumbledore into the empty room, once their Dumbledore started talking  
  
"Now Harry, I know you must have a million questions right now, and hopefully what I am about to tell you will clear most of them up." He said quietly. Harry nodded and looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes. Dumbledore smiled and told Harry his story.  
  
"Harry, about 10 years before you were born, the magical world was in disarray. There was a wizard, a very powerful wizard, who went bad. It was awful, he started getting followers and took over most of the wizard world. Times were very bad then Harry, people were terrified, no one knew who to trust and who not to trust. This wizard, Voldemort, was his name, was in control."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore questioningly, what did this have to do with him? Oh well, he supposed he would learn soon enough. Harry hesitantly interrupted Dumbledore's speech with a question,  
  
"But, sir, didn't people try to stop him?  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry gravely, the sparkle in his eye gone,  
  
"Yes Harry, people tried to stop him, and got killed. Anyone at all who stood up to him was killed. Voldemort's followers, death eaters, killed many people. No one could stop him, he was invincible. Even Muggle's were starting to feel his power. Voldemort hated all muggle-borns, people with non-magic parents, Dumbledore explained when he saw the confused look on Mrs. Bradshaw and Harry's face. And he would kill them and their families often."   
  
"Now your parents Harry, Dumbledore said looking Harry straight in the eye, "were one of the first people on Voldemort's list to kill. They were very powerful wizards, both of them, and Voldemort wanted them dead."  
  
Harry looked startled, he had thought that his parents were Muggle's also and that he was a Muggle-born. Harry had never imagined that they were wizards too, especially powerful ones! Harry had another question and even though he didn't want to interrupt again, he did.  
  
"Excuse me, but what did my parents do that made Voldemort want to kill them?"  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful at this question. Slowly he answered,  
  
"I'm not sure Harry. He might of thought they were to powerful, he might of tried to convince them to join his side, no one knows exactly. It's possible that he was trying to get information out of them, or maybe by that time he just liked killing, we can only guess."   
  
"But whatever his reason was, Voldemort turned up on Godric's Hollow Halloween night and killed both your parents."  
  
Harry swallowed suddenly. A horrible picture had come to his mind. a picture he had seen many times in nightmare's. A green light, burning pain, and his a woman's dead body. The picture came back, but now Harry understood it. Green light, the spell to kill his parents, his mother laying on the ground, and this time, for the first time he heard something else in the background, A high pitch laughter, almost insane and certainly evil. Harry shuddered, then looked back at Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled gently at Harry, waiting patiently for him to sort out all the information and ask another question.   
  
"But Dumbledore, why didn't I die, did he not see me, was I hidden?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled again and a little sparkle came back into his eye.  
  
"No Harry, you were not hidden, The dark lord, after killing your parents advanced on you, I don't know why he tried to kill you also, probably he just enjoyed it, but whatever the reason, Voldemort attacked you. He sent the same curse that had killed your mother, father, and countless other wizards at you. It hit you on your head and you survived. You Harry, you are the only one who has ever survived the curse, and you were only a baby. And not only did you do that, but you defeated the dark lord, Voldemort. When the curse hit you, a little baby, it bounced off you and retaliated on the dark lord himself. The dark lord has never been seen again."  
  
Harry gasped, more questions filled his mind, he asked the first one he thought of,  
  
"Is Voldemort dead?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled,  
  
"That question is still asked today, is he dead? My opinion is no, Voldemort did not die, I believe he is almost dead, to weak to move, to weak to do anything, just biding his time. No Harry I don't believe Voldemort is dead, but you have defeated him for now."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, he couldn't be a powerful wizard, hell he barely even remembered his parents, didn't have any friends, and had never even heard of the wizarding world until this summer, and he was supposed to be famous, the boy who killed Voldemort?  
  
"It can't be true though!" Harry cried out unexpectedly.  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw spoke up finally, having been listening quietly.  
  
"Actually Harry, I believe it is true. After all it fits in perfectly with my finding you. The cut, the time, the place, everything." "I know it seems unbelievable, but it is true."  
  
Harry sat there, rubbing his scar absent-mindedly, thinking hard. He just got used to the fact that he really was a wizard and the next second he was supposed to be a famous, powerful wizard?! He just couldn't get used to it. After all he was a nobody all his life, having lived with an abusive family, then being a very bullied kid in school, and now he was famous and powerful! No way! Suddenly he thought of something that would explain it all, why he was famous and defeated the dark lord. He turned to Dumbledore, who had been waiting patiently for him to ask something else. Hesitantly he said;  
  
"Dumbledore, you said my parents were very powerful right?" Dumbledore looked at him curiously, nodding his consent.  
  
"Then they could cast very powerful spells, spells to keep someone safe?" Dumbledore smiled at Harry, seeing where this was going.   
  
"Yes Harry they could of cast a very complex spell to protect you. If that's what your getting at." Harry nodded.  
  
"That's what many people thought might have been the reason, me included. But I am now convinced they didn't."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore surprised and asked,  
  
"What convinced you this wasn't the case sir?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said,  
  
"Harry do you remember that day Your Uncle cracked open your head and you managed to get to Mrs. Figg's house?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well she told you that a good doctor fixed all your cuts, did she not?"  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"Have you ever wondered who that doctor was and how he fixed you up so well?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Yes many times. He healed me in about 3 hours and left no trace of a cut, I wondered how he did that very often."  
  
Dumbledore smiled again, "Well Harry, I was that doctor." "When Mrs. Figg saw how bad you were hurt, she immediately called me over." "Yes she is a witch also." Dumbledore added seeing the surprised looks on Harry and Mrs. Bradshaw's faces. "When I came over I immediately started putting healing spells on you. Now the fastest I have ever known a wizard to heal completely using these spells was 6 hours. Harry you were a very small kid at that time and you should have been healing and still unconscious for a day minimum, you took 2 hours to heal. Then I gave you more blood. For someone who lost as much blood as you, it should of taken almost a pound of blood to heal you. It took about 1/2 a pound. Harry your body has done something never recorded, it made more blood to keep you alive Harry. No you are defiantly a powerful wizard."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore in surprise and a little defeat in his eyes. Dumbledore had proven him to be a powerful wizard. He was a powerful and famous wizard. Harry gave into the facts with a sigh.   
  
Dumbledore smiled at the boy and said in a cheerful voice,   
  
"Well now that you know why they all know you, lets go outside and meet the crowd, shall we?"  
  
Harry sighed again, then said, "Am I still going to go with Professor Quirrell to get my supplies, or are you taking me?"   
  
"I would like to take you myself, but unfortunately I have an important meeting in about 2 minutes, so I must go, good-bye Harry!"  
  
Harry went back into the main room to talk to people and shake hands with them again. Finally he managed to get loose and find Professor Quirrell.  
  
"H-Harry, we h-had be...best b-be go-going n-now."   
  
Harry nodded and followed the professor out the door, wondering why he smelled so weird...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how was it?The next chapter or so might be rather uneventful, sorry but it cant be helped. I need to explain some stuff and change some other things so the plot will make sense. This chapter and the next one will be leading chapters.   
Thanks for all the reviews, I was wondering though, why did I only get 3? Was it because I didn't write for so long no one checked? I don't get it. Oh well, please review this one. And I should post lots of chapter soon after this one because I wrote this one and plan to write some other ones the week ff.net was down. I am sorry this cant be posted sooner but it wont let me. Here's a thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
  
WILLOW: Thanks, I'm flattered! And thanks for telling me what you think about Harry and Draco being friends. Don't worry though, if they are friends this will NOT be a slash story! I don't like them either!  
  
OTAKU FREAK: Thanx! I will!  
  
MIDNIGHTDRAGON: Thank you sooo much for that advise! It unlocked some of my writers block. Thanks for reviewing every chapter!   
  
AMANDA: Thank you for reviewing!  
  
CON****CE: Hi! Thanks for reading, will you review this chapter too?! Please?!  
  
KAY: Thank you, I hope you can stop your chanting soon!  
  
MIDNIGHTDRAGON: Hi S this is R! Thank you and yes you are right, but don't tell the whole world, who knows, someone else from our school could read that! Lol.  
  
GEMINIGIRLZ: Thank you, that is so kind! Y** is actually complementing me! ::ducks slap:: And I tried to fix the dialogue, did it work?  
  
MERLINS WING: Yes I agree with you, but unfortunately its to big.   
  
PRONGSJR: Thanks so much!  
  
ME: Yes I do know some things. Gosh! I cant believe I put ultimate Universe! Sorry! Thanks for pointing it out, I didn't realize I wrote that!  
  
FIRENZE62000: thank you! I know they are rushed, I have a very bad tendency to do that, sry. Thanks for saying Harry has a personality, I hope he does, I tried to make him have one! Thank you again!  
  
BECKY: You got more! Not very quick I have to admit, but you did get more!  
  
TATRA MEGAMI: thanks, I am too!  
  
GEMINIGIRLZ: Thanks, I do too. lol  
  
KEL: I wish I could, unfortuanatly, JK wont allow it. lol  
  
ARI: Thank you! I know that was mean of me to ask you to read my story, I didn't think you would, thank you! PLEASE KEEP WRITING YOUR STORIES!  
  
MIDNIGHTDRAGON: Thanks, and I tried to make it funny but I am afraid I am not very good at writing conversations. :(  
  
TATRAMEGAMI: Thanks again for reviewing, please review this one, will you? I love your long reviews.  
  
SUMMER BREEZ: Hi N. Thanks, I know that's sad, but don't worry, it gets happier! Please review some more!  
  
ME: Thanks, I do try. :-)   
  
  
A/N: THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! PLEASE REVIEW MY 5&6TH CHAPTER! I only got 2 last time. But I am not complaining... 


	7. Diagon Alley(edited)

Title: Just 1 little change.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters aren't mine, ok? So if the do anything naughty, sue J.K. Rowling, not me!   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry this took so long to get up. I went on vacation, then ff.net was down, then I had camp... I was just very busy. This chapter was going to be the action chapter, but I'm afraid that will have to wait until next chapter. This chapter Harry buys his supplies and gets his wand. It builds the tension. Don't worry the exciting chapter will be the next one. That one will have action and you-know-who. (scary!) PLEASE R&R!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry and Mrs. Bradshaw followed the Professor out the door. They went into what appeared to be a dead end. The only things in sight were some trashcans and a brick wall. Harry and Mrs. Bradshaw looked questioningly at each other, then looked over to their leader. Professor Quirrell was standing by the wall, seemingly counting bricks. Harry stared at him, wondering if there was something else wrong with Quirrell besides his stutter. Suddenly Quirrell tapped a brick right above one of the trashcans and what happened next convinced Harry this was indeed a wizard. The wall began to change, shift. The bricks moved over and there became a kind of doorway. Quirrell looked behind him to make sure Harry and Mrs. Bradshaw were still there and stepped through the hole.   
  
Harry looked at the wall hesitantly, as if he was afraid it would close on him, but stepped resoundly through as well. Mrs. Bradshaw took a deep breath, even though it smelled like garbage, and walked through also. When she looked back there was a brick wall again, seemingly totally solid.  
  
Harry looked around him in awe. Here, behind a little pub was a whole city, bustling with people. It had the same busy feeling of a regular city, but other than that comparing them would be like comparing a needle to a knife. There were people everywhere. Customers, almost all in robes of some sort. There were little stores everywhere. Harry looked about seeing tons of stuff he could never have imagined. There was an owlery with many owl cages inside, another pub selling butterbeer, a candy shop with Every-flavor-beans and cockroach clusters, a Quidditch Supply shop selling many different brooms including the Nimbus 2000. Harry wished he had 10 more eyes. He looked around, noticing Quirrell wasn't stopping at any stores they needed to go to.   
  
"Quirrell, where are we going first?"   
  
Quirrell looked at him and smiled nervously,  
  
"W-we need t-to g-go to Gring-g-ots a w-wizarding b-bank. W-we are g-going to get y-your money P-Potter." Then he added   
  
"B-be c-careful not t-to upset an-any of the, um, w-workers Harry."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, curious.  
  
"G-goblins d-don't fancy b-being u-upset." Quirrell said with a slight smile.   
  
Harry heard Mrs. Bradshaw gasp, but she kept on going.  
  
The party of three walked up to the bank, a huge white building that looked like a cross between a castle and a hospital to Harry. There standing by the door was 2 goblins. They were short and had pale green skin. Both sported identical beards and wore red and gold clothing. They had long thin fingers and toes and bowed to the group and slowly opened the big, heavy looking doors with hardly any effort.   
  
Mrs. Bradshaw nodded and looked nervously at them, but walked through the doors. Inside there were many goblins at desks, writing it large books, exchanging money, talking with wizards. Quirrell led them up to one on the far side and nervously pulled out a little key from his pocket said to the goblin, "T-the P-Potters v-vault p-please." The goblin picked up the key and looked at it suspiciously, then said in a gravely voice, "That looks like its in order." He led them to some stairs and into a narrow passageway lit only by torches. Harry was a little surprised, expecting him to lead them to another bright, white room with little vaults. Instead they were lead to a big dark room that reminded Harry of a mine, especially when a little cart zoomed up to them on tracks. The goblin motioned them in, then stepped in with them and started it up.   
  
They zoomed through passageways and down tunnels so fast Harry could hardly see them. Once they plunged down a hill, making Mrs. Bradshaw actually scream in fright. Harry looked over at her and saw that she was very green. He himself though couldn't have loved the ride more, it was faster even then a roller coaster!   
  
Suddenly they came to a stop in front of a big vault. The goblin motioned them out again and walked up to the door, followed by Harry and a sick-looking old lady and professor. The goblin took out the key and stuck it in the lock saying,  
  
"Potter's vault 175. Please hurry up."   
  
Harry walked in the vault and stopped dead in his tracks, stunned. There, piled high was money. Piles of gold coins almost touched the ceiling, silver was stacked in corners and little bronze coins filled many chests. He looked at Quirrell and said rather foolishly   
"Um, do I really have lots of money or does it take lots of coins to buy something?"  
  
Quirrell looked at him strangely and told him quietly that he had the most money he had ever seen and two gold coins could buy you a meal easily. Harry looked at all the money again, very impressed. His parents must have been even more powerful then he thought to have made this much money!  
  
"How many silver ones are in a gold?" He asked Quirrell.  
  
"There are 17 sickles, silver ones, to a Galleon, gold ones, and 29 knuts, bronze, to a sickle." Quirrell explained stuttering a little.  
  
Harry tried to remember this and scooped some money into his backpack, then turned to go. Suddenly he remembered Mrs. Bradshaw, he had to give her some also, after all she was fairly poor and could use some more money badly, her medicine seemed to eat it all up. Harry tried to offer some to her, but Mrs. Bradshaw refused quite strongly and walked out the door. Harry shrugged and resolved to buy her a table for Christmas; after all he had enough money.  
  
Harry nodded his to the goblin to tell him he was done and followed Quirrell out the door. The goblin led them to the cart again. Mrs. Bradshaw looked as though she was going to refuse to go in, but decided better of it when she saw the look the goblin was giving her.   
  
After the fast ride with Mrs. Bradshaw screaming 3 times and Quirrell looking very sick indeed Harry and the grown-ups stepped out of the bank again and into the sunlight.  
  
They went around, getting a cauldron from a tired looking wizard standing under a sign saying 'Cauldrons-All sizes; Copper, brass, gold, pewter and collapsible. Mrs. Bradshaw had to talk Harry out of buying a gold one along with the help of Quirrell who had told Harry he would be the only one with a gold one. Harry finally gave up after hearing that and got a normal pewter one.   
  
They got his potion supplies out of a shop labeled Apothecary, dragon livers, bats eyes, beetle wings and more! Although it stank like hell in there, the unusual things made more than up for it.  
  
Then they bought all Harry's books at a little shop called 'Flourish and Blots.' Mrs. Bradshaw and Harry found a book on curses and Quirrell had to drag them away because they were trying to find a good enough curse for Dudley.  
  
Next they went into the owlery. Harry was very excited, ever since he had seen that owl that took the letter back to Hogwarts Harry had wanted one. He immediately started looking around eagerly. There were thousands of owls, some brown, speckled, black, white, and even some green blue and poka-dotted! (A spell that was not revealed to public.) Harry saw an owl that was up to his knee and an owl as small as his pinky. He was amazed, he couldn't decide what kind he should get. Finally he decided on a Snowy Owl. Slowly Harry walked up and down the rows of Snowy Owls, looking at each one. Although they were all Snowy Owls on closer inspection they looked very different. Some were grayer and had more black dots and some had no black spots and were a pure white color. Also they acted very different. One he saw snapped at him viciously from his perch and another seemed almost drunk and almost fell when Harry touched him softly. Finally Harry found the perfect one. It was snowy white with hardly any black dots and looked at Harry curiously when he stopped in front of him. The owl seemed cautious of Harry at first and wouldn't let him touch her feathers, but after Harry made it clear that he meant no harm the little owl let him pet his wings and even hooted softly. Harry smiled and thought to himself, 'Smart bird. Keeps her guard until she knows you. Seems a little like me.' Harry quickly bought the bird and walked out into the sunshine again.  
  
After that they stopped at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. A nice and rather plump lady greeted them kindly and said to Harry, "Hogwarts honey?" Harry nodded, "well come with me, I am fitting another boy right now." Harry followed her into a small room where another boy was standing, getting fitted also. Harry stepped up onto the stool Malkin had directed him to and looked at the boy. He had wavy black hair that was cut rather long and rather pale skin. His skin, in Harry's opinion, made him look like a vampire. His eyes were a dull brown and he had a rather pinched face and a sour expression. Harry decided that if his looks were anything to go by Harry didn't like him all that much. HE decided to try to be friendly at first at least though. After all, he shouldn't make enemies before he ever even got into school, should he?  
  
Harry looked at the boy, trying to think of something to say. Finally he said lamely,  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry."  
  
"Blaise." Said the kid, looking nervous.  
  
"So you are going to Hogwarts also?"  
  
The boy looked at him strangely and said,  
  
"Yes-er-what house do you want to be in?"  
  
Harry looked at the kid, what did he mean, house?  
  
"I'm sorry, what do you mean by house?" Harry said, still trying to be polite.  
  
Immediately the boys face turned from a scared, nervous face to a sneering one.   
  
"So you're a mud-blood are you?" The boy said. He seemed all the sudden sure of himself, as if he thought he was better than Harry.  
  
"What do you mean, mud-blood?" Harry said, making a desperate attempt to steer the conversation from a fight.  
  
"You are a mud-blood. A kid who's parents are muggles. A wizard who is a wizard by accident." He said with a even bigger sneer.   
  
Harry looked at the kid coolly, knowing for certain he didn't like this kid. He quickly wiped all emotion off of his face, a trick that always worked on scaring Dudley, and looked stonily at the boy. Blaise seemed to turn back into the nervous boy Harry first saw, but then he braced himself and looked back at Harry.   
  
"Well mudblood, there is one house you wont get into, Slytheren. That house is for pure-bloods only. We cant have any mud-bloods there!"  
  
Harry looked at the boy, unfazed. The only difference between this kid and Dudley is that Dudley was to stupid to use words to hurt someone and Blaise was to weak to beat up Harry. Unfortunately for Harry, he had never dealt with someone who was good at words also, but he was pretty sure he could handle it.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Harry said sarcastically, "But do you know any other words besides mud-blood to call someone? Or are you to afraid to call me a word that would really make me mad?"   
  
"And anyway, according to your description of a mud-blood, I am not a mud-blood. Both my parents were wizards." Harry added  
  
Blaise chose to ignore Harry's first sentence and said sneeringly, although not quite as cockily.  
  
"Oh sure, you are trying to tell me you are not a mud-blood yet you know nothing about Hogwarts, mud-bloods or anything else in the wizard world, please!"  
  
Harry looked at the boy, he obviously wasn't good with verbal threats, all he said to Harry was that he was a mud-blood. He had even turned down Harry's dare to call him more words besides mud-blood. Harry sighed, he was dealing with a complete coward here, or so he thought.  
  
"Look, I live with my adopted mother Mrs. Bradshaw. My parents were wizards killed by the dark lord person. I escaped and was sent to live with muggle's bla bla bla, now do you see you..."  
  
Harry went into a long list of insults using almost all the cuss words he knew. He wanted to see how this boy would react. Probably shrink away.  
  
But Harry never did get to know how the boy reacted because at that moment Madam Malkin finished with Harry and shoed him out of the room. Harry was a little disappointed, but soon perked up. He was getting his wand next! That was what he had been craving to buy since he had seen the list.  
  
  
  
Harry followed Quirrell to a small shop called Ollivanders. On the display window was a single wand on a faded, dusty pillow. Slowly Harry walked through the door and looked around. He felt as if he had walked into a very strict library. Harry sat on a skinny chair and looked around. There seemed to be no one here. The walls were lined with small skinny boxes and there were many boxes stacked different places here and there. Suddenly someone spoke making everyone jump, especially Quirrell who almost screamed and broke a wand.   
  
Ollivander looked at Harry solemnly and said, "I've been wondering when you would come here Harry Potter." "You look remarkably like your father. His wand was oak, 13 inch hard with the core of a dragon heart. Very good wand for transfiguration I believe."   
  
Then he looked straight into Harry eyes. Harry was almost mesmerized, Ollivander's eyes were deep and murky. They seemed to swirl with misty fog. Harry couldn't break eye contact, he was totally caught, his mind going almost blank. Suddenly he came back into reality, why had Ollivander's eyes affected him so? He felt like he had been in a deep sleep, a trance.   
  
"And your eyes are just like your mothers, 10 and a quarter inches, willow, long and swishy. Very nice for charm work." Ollivander said quietly. Harry suddenly disliked the man. He had hypnotized him on purpose Harry was sure of it and Harry had a nasty feeling that Ollivander had found all about him with that single, mesmerizing glare. Harry looked back into Ollivander's eyes almost challangingly, and suddenly he was aware, with a sixth sense he didn't know he had that someone was there, an evil power that seemed to soak all feeling from Harry. The room was blurry and someone was laughing, cold, heartless. Someone was looking for him. They were going to kill him...   
  
Suddenly it stopped, Harry looked around the room, it was perfectly normal, nothing looked out of the ordinary. Harry shrugged mentally. Then Ollivander touched Harry's scar softly with his fingers, looking into Harry's eyes again and said quietly "And I sold the wand that did that also. 13 and a half inches. Yew. A very powerful wand that one. Very powerful indeed. I would have never of sold it if I had known..."  
  
Harry gulped, fear suddenly spreading through him. He knew that laugh, the feeling of danger and something inside him told him who it was. Voldemort was back. Harry forced himself back to reality and the feeling was gone. Harry suddenly realized how foolish he was, being so scared of nothing. He looked at Ollivander. The man walked towards the back of the room, grabbing a tape measure. "Harry, which is your wand hand?"   
  
"Er-I'm right-handed."  
  
The tape measure started measuring his arm, then his head, then his pinky...then in between his nostrils? Suddenly Harry realized it was measuring by itself, Ollivander was in the back, gathering boxes from around the room. He came back over and looked at the tape measure and said  
  
"That's enough."  
  
The tape measure fell to the ground. Mr. Ollivander took a wand out of its box and handed it to Harry saying  
  
"Alright Mr. Potter. Try this one Beachwood, 11 and a quarter inches with unicorn hair, very flexible. Just wave it in the air."  
  
Harry did, feeling very foolish. Mr. Ollivander took it away quickly.   
  
"No then try this one. Yew, 14 inches with dragon heartstring."  
  
Hardly had Harry lifted his hand when Mr. Ollivander snatched in out again and replaced it with a new one. And another one. Soon there were boxes strewn all around the floor, but Harry was still wandless.   
  
Mrs. Ollivander seemed to get more excited by the minute though,  
  
"Hard customer are you then?" He cried gleefully, "well don't worry, we will find one for you yet."  
  
"I wonder now...yes-why not. It can't hurt, unusual combination-Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches, nice and supple. Try this one"  
  
Harry took the wand. Suddenly he felt a strange warmth in his fingers. He also felt danger again. Horrible danger. He waved the wand brought it swooshing down. A red light shot out of it, straight at professor Quirrell. Quirrell ducked quickly and it shot over his head and hit the wall behind him. Harry was shocked. He felt when he was holding the wand that Quirrell was dangerous, ominous. He shook his head and handed the wand to Ollivander. Ollivander looked at Harry strangely. "Curious...very curious. How very odd." Ollivander muttered to himself as he put the wand back in its case. "Very interesting. Yes very indeed." He said as he wrapped the wand in brown paper. "Curious...curious, strange..."  
  
"excuse me sir but /what/ is curious?!" Harry said finally, tired of waiting.  
  
Ollivander came up to Harry again and looked straight into his eyes. Harry forced himself not to look away.   
  
"Mr. Potter I remember every wand I have ever sold and where it came from. This wand you have was a very strange combination and hardly any other wands were made from these ingredients. The phoenix whose feather is in the heart of your wand gave only one other feather. It to was used to make the only other duplicate of this wand here. Its brother Harry Potter... its brother gave you that scar."  
  
Harry heard Mrs. Bradshaw gasp and stared at Ollivander. Ollivander continued.  
  
"Yes Harry, its brother gave you that scar. You will be very powerful Harry. Very powerful indeed. Even now at a very young age you showed it. Everyone I have ever seen been given a wand has shot sparks. Some red, some gold, some purple depending on their strengths and personalities. Harry you shot a pure red light. There has been no one who has done that, but red means power. Your wand is powerful Harry. After all its brother was powerful. Wicked-evil, yes, but powerful..."  
  
Harry swallowed and quietly paid Ollivander 7 Galleons. Mrs. Bradshaw smiled at him rather weakly and walked out the door. Harry looked at Ollivander, then walked out also. What Harry didn't realize though was that Quirrell stayed behind until Harry was out the door, then slowly followed behind Harry...  
  
Harry thought about what Ollivander had said, "After all its brother was powerful, evil yes...but powerful." Harry shuttered, for when he heard Ollivander say that he could of sworn someone else was there laughing horribly. And he had heard that laugh before. In his nightmare's along with a green flash...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What will happen next?! Harry is powerful. Oh and in case you were wondering why Harry shot a red light instead of sparks like he did in the book. He sensed danger remember? And that made him more powerful. The next chapter will be exciting, I promise! And I think I will get it up within 24 hours of this one so keep checking! Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	8. trapped!

Title: Just 1 Little Change...  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they are owned by JK Rowling.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait, 3 week camp. This is the good chapter!! Yea! I am so happy, please review the last 2 chapters also though. I hope this chapter is good, I am going to try really hard to make it good!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry Potter walked out of Ollivanders and stepped once again onto Diagon Alleys streets, but this time he didn't look around him in awe, instead he walked after Quirrell almost unseeing, his mind elsewhere. He was still trying to make sense out of his trip to Ollivanders, words echoing through his head, so confusing and intangible.   
  
"Curious... Very curious...  
  
"...Its brother gave you that scar Harry...  
  
"No one has ever shot pure light out of their wand...  
  
"You will be powerful Harry... Very powerful...  
  
  
Then there was the hypnotizing eyes of Ollivander. The evil that Harry felt in the room. Could Ollivander be evil? No, although he was strange and rather mysterious Harry could not believe he was evil. Yet there was evil there, Harry was sure of it.   
  
The memory of the laugh came suddenly, unwanted, uninvited. Harry shivered. That laugh, it was awful. Each note seemed to shove a knife in his brain, every pitch hurt him deeply. The laugh was pure evil, Harry was sure of that. And Harry had heard that laugh before, when he was very young in his parents house, and later over and over again in his nightmares.   
  
There was no doubt in Harry's mind that it was Voldemort who was laughing, and that he was there, in Ollivanders, yet how could he have been? Harry was certain he couldn't have been hiding and he was almost positive that he was not using a spell to make himself invisible. Ollivander would have seen through it with his misty all-seeing eyes, Harry was sure of that. Then how could he be there, if not invisible or hiding?   
  
Harry strained his memory to the utmost, trying to remember where the horrible laugh had come from. Then Harry remembered something else, when he had held his wand, he had heard it loud and clear, as well as sensed horrible danger and the source seemed to be coming from... Quirrell?! That couldn't be, Harry was sure of that. Quirrell was a stuttering, shy teacher in Hogwarts, surely he couldn't be Voldemort?! That was impossible! And yet when Harry had held his wand he was sure that Quirrell was evil, the source of the danger and he had unthinkingly shot a powerful jet of light straight at his head. In that moment Harry had been sure Quirrell was evil. Suddenly Harry thought of something, his wand. When he had held it before, in the shop he had felt danger. Maybe if he held it again, here in the streets he could sense it again and see if it came from Quirrell.  
  
As Harry thought he had walked slower and slower, oblivious to his surroundings. Now Harry ran to catch up to Quirrell and Mrs. Bradshaw.   
  
"Professor Quirrell?" Harry said timidly, knowing his question would sound very foolish to the Professor. "Can I, er, hold my wand myself please?"  
  
Quirrell looked at Harry, looking a little suspicious, but Harry put on a very innocent face and Quirrell handed Harry the wand saying,   
  
"Ok you ca-can h...hold it, b-but don't u-use it. I-its against w-wizarding law for a k-kid to use a w-wand outs-side of s-school."  
  
Harry's face fell, but he still took the wand, knowing that if he didn't take it now he would look mighty suspicious. Harry touched the wand, half suspecting to feel danger again, but he felt nothing. Whether this was because there was none to be felt or because the wand was wrapped up Harry wasn't sure.  
  
Now that Harry had sorted out his thoughts a bit he started looking around him again. He was surprised to see that they were not on the main street anymore and that they were now walking through a rather dark neighborhood with rather run-down houses. Harry hurried up to Professor Quirrell again.  
  
"Professor, where are we going now? We have gotten everything on the list haven't we?"   
  
Quirrell looked at Harry with a small odd smile on his face.  
  
"Yes H-Harry. W-we have g-gotten everything o-on the l-list. We a-are going t-to a sort of c-ceremony. I-it will t-tell you h-how p-powerful you a-are and w-what classes y-you will t-take."  
  
Harry nodded his head and started thinking again. A ceremony? They hadn't told him about this in the letter! Was it a test? Did he have to fight something? Harry's stomach felt queasy for the thousandth time that day. He had to pass a test to see what classes he was in! Would he need his wand? Harry wasn't sure but he decided to unwrap his wand just in case. Quietly he took off the brown paper around his wand and opened the box. He picked up his wand, sensing no danger anywhere. Well that was good at least. Quietly he put the paper in the box and stuffed them into a pocket. In his other pocket he put his wand.   
  
Quirrell stopped in front of a run-down home. He looked back at Mrs. Bradshaw and Harry and said quietly,  
  
"T-this is it H-Harry. Y-you will be t-tested n-now."  
  
Then he turned to Mrs. Bradshaw.  
  
"I-I'm sorry b-but I'm afraid y-you c-cant come w-with us. T-this test must be p-private. Y-you may w-wait outside o-on the chair here, w-we will be out p-presently."  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw nodded and smiled encouragingly at Harry. Harry smiled back and followed Quirrell into the run-down house.  
  
It was dark inside and smelled very musty. Harry, who's eyes were still adjusting to the light, looked around blindly, just making out the shapes of some broken chairs and a table. There was no sign of anyone else in the room besides Quirrell.   
  
Harry looked at Quirrell, very confused. What kind of test was this? There was nobody here other than him and Quirrell. Why were they in a run-down building like this?!   
  
All the sudden Harry felt very nervous and wary. Quirrell had what appeared to be a triumphant smile on his face. He was standing blocking the doorway and he didn't seem quite so weak and innocent anymore.  
  
Shakily Harry said, "I-I don't understand. What kind of test is this? What's going on?!"  
  
Quirrell's smile got wider and he said evenly,  
  
"Don't worry Harry Potter. We wont hurt you. We just want to discuss something with you and we couldn't have that Muggle around."  
  
Harry muffled a gasp and looked at Quirrell as evenly as he could, perhaps this was a test, he must think rationally.   
  
"Who's we?" Harry said evenly, looking at Quirrell with determination in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, I was hoping you would ask that, master, would you like to see him?"  
  
A cold, heartless voice answered Quirrell,   
  
"yes, I believe I am strong enough to look at the boy, show him to me."   
  
Harry shivered, the voice seemed to come from everywhere, echoing off the empty walls, yet it was but a whisper. As if it were a snake, evil, sinister.  
  
Quirrell reached up and started unwrapping his turban slowly, as if he didn't want to show what was behind it.  
  
Harry braced himself for whatever was coming, one hand moving towards the wand in his pocket.   
  
'Not that it would help much' Harry thought grimly, I haven't the least idea how to use the thing, much less know any useful spells.  
  
Quirrell finally finished unwrapping the piece of cloth on his head and slowly turned around. Nothing could have prepared Harry for what he saw next.  
  
There on the back of Quirrell's head was the most horrible, disgusting creature imaginable. It was barely recognizable as a human. The things skin was a pale grayish color and it was cracked, blistered and Burned. His mouth was small and pale red with a horrible cruel smile on it. His nose was small and disfigured, as if it had been broken and the skin had been burned off then stretched back on. Then Harry looked at the things eyes. They were red, watery and pure evil. As soon as Harry's eyes met the others he screamed in pain and horror. His scar had suddenly exploded with pain so intense that Harry fell to the ground.  
  
The pain was flooding Harry, raking his body with waves of pain. He saw red, then green... the flash, death and more pain. Harry's brain was melting with agonizing pain, he had no idea where or who he was all he felt was the intense pain.   
  
Then one thought flitted through his mind, more instinctive than anything else. Harry reached into his pocket and grabbed his wand.  
  
Immediately Harry felt more in control, although the pain was just as intense it seemed like his magic surfaced and Harry was able to think straight.  
  
Slowly Harry stood up and faced Voldemort, waves of pain still coursing through his entire body. Suddenly all the pain stopped, all Harry could feel was the burn of his scar which felt like a minor scratch compared to the pain he had just experienced.  
  
Harry was sure now that that horrible thing on Quirrell's head was Voldemort. Harry knew that he should feel terrified of Voldemort, especially when he had just gone through all that pain, but the instinctive block of emotion Harry had built up when he was just a small kid had come back as it did whenever Harry was in danger and Harry felt absolutely no fear, only a sort of calmness and coolness. He stood absolutely straight, ignoring the pain raking his head and faced Voldemort boldly, his face absolutely devoid of any emotion, only his eyes showed anything and that was calm hatred. The only thing that told you that Harry felt the least bit afraid was how hard he was clutching his wand, as if it was a lifeline.  
  
Then Voldemort started to talk, his voice weak, barely above a whisper, yet somehow it filled all of Harry's thoughts, seeming to echo through his mind.   
  
"That was painful was it not Harry? That is called the Cruciatus curse. That is what happens to people who don't follow my directions Harry, but of course you will always follow my directions, wont you Harry?"  
  
Harry felt very light-headed and he heard Voldemort's voice from far away, as if he was in a dream. He felt perfectly safe and listened quietly to what Voldemort was saying. '  
He is a very nice man' Harry thought. 'I wonder why I used to hate him.'  
  
"...You will always follow my directions, wont you Harry?"  
  
'Of course I will!' Harry thought.  
  
He was about to tell Voldemort so when he remembered something that seemed to have happened a long time ago. Voldemort had caused him pain, horrible pain! And for a split moment Harry had his own mind back. 'He killed my parents and many other people! I had to live with the Dursleys because of him!' Harry grasped franticly at these thoughts and tried hard not to answer Voldemort. Finally in a quaky voice Harry said quietly  
  
"no, I will never follow you."  
  
Voldemort laughed and looked at Harry with his horrible red eyes.  
  
"Ah Harry, I see you are already able to fight the imperious curse. You are strong, that is good. You shall be a very good right-hand man."  
  
Although Harry was still under the curse he felt less and less under its control, but every minute he fought it was pure torture, unfortunately he seemed to not have quite enough strength to totally defeat the curse.  
  
Harry slowly gathered all his strength he felt he had and concentrated all his mind on defeating the curse. The only disadvantage Harry had was that he had no idea how to even do the simplest of spells, so he had absolutely no idea how to defeat the curse he had on him. So Harry did the only thing he could think of doing, he struggled against it. Slowly Harry could feel the curse weaken, and slowly he formed thoughts outside of the curse. Finally he broke it. Standing straight Harry answered Voldemort stonily  
  
"Why would you EVER think I would join you? You killed my parents as well as countless other people. Why would I ever even imagine joining you in your evil?  
  
Voldemort looked calmly at Harry.  
  
"Because you are strong Harry. You are powerful, maybe even more than me at your age. Don't you want to control the world? Have people do your every bidding? Obey your every word? Think of the opportunities. You could kill, save, or torture anyone you wished. You could have your hearts desire. And you would be saved from the horrible agony that everyone has to go through when they disobey me. Think of the Muggle's who abused you. Think of what you could do to them. Think of Dudley, keeping you from having even 1 friend in your life. Think of them Harry. I, like you hate Muggle's, together we could destroy all of Muggle society. Think of it Harry."  
  
All throughout Voldemort's speech Harry had been fighting a battle within himself. One part of Harry liked all Voldemort was saying. Harry had always wanted to be in control, to have everyone obey him. He had a big temper and thirst to rule. But the other part of Harry said no. To join Voldemort would hurt everyone, Voldemort probably wouldn't even do all the things he promised to do. He would probably end up killing Harry anyway. This man was evil.  
  
Suddenly Voldemort spoke again, as if reading Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Ah, but am I evil Harry? Am I on the bad side? You have not been here very long Harry, the only wizard you really know is Dumbledore. Yes he told you I was evil, but do you believe him? Has he given you any proof I am evil? Are you going to listen to him, who hasn't really told you anything worth while, or me? Harry think of what I am promising you. Think of the opportunities. Is there even such thing as good and evil Harry? I do not believe so. There is only power Harry. Power is all there is. After all, think about a war. You pull for your side, no matter what, it is the good side. What about a soldier on the other side. What does he think? Does he think he is on the bad side? No, of course not. He, like you, believes he is on the good side. Harry, there is no good or bad side. There is only the more powerful side. And that side wins. That side is victorious, therefore it must be good. Harry, with you on my side, we will win. We will be victorious. We will rule the world together."  
  
Now Harry's head was going in circles. Voldemort seemed evil, he looked evil. He had caused Harry pain. He couldn't be good. Yet he was offering Harry a spot on his team. Offering Harry power and maybe friendship. These things were all Harry had desired at his school. A friend and power. But Dumbledore had told Harry what had happened during Voldemort's reign. People were dying everywhere. Torture was a normal thing. Harry's parents had dyed because of Voldemort, Harry himself had defeated Voldemort. How could he join such an evil person? But Harry didn't know Dumbledore really. He had just briefly talked to him. How could he be sure he was telling the truth? How could he be sure he was good.   
  
"...There is no such thing as good Harry, only power..."  
  
What Voldemort had said had made sense. In wars was it not true that you automatically thought the side you were on was good? So even if Dumbledore was telling the truth was Dumbledore on the good side, or was he confused? And Dumbledore had not offered him anything if he joined his side. He had not told him he would control the world. That he would be powerful. But maybe that meant he was good. Voldemort had offered him complete control of everyone. Was that not a dictatorship? Harry didn't want to be a dictator, did he? He also offered to kill all Muggle's. Now that wasn't fair! Not all Muggle's were bad. Mrs. Bradshaw wasn't. And many other people Harry had met were very nice. If he joined Voldemort he would kill all those kind, innocent people. Harry could never do that. That was...evil. Finally Harry had made up his mind, for better or for worse. He would not join Voldemort. He would stay on the side he believed was good. The side that would certainly loose without some help. The side that defended more than it offended. It may be the weaker side, but Harry would help it. That is, if he ever survived this "test". Harry was pretty sure Voldemort wouldn't just let him out of here after he told him his decision. Harry held his wand tight again and looked boldly at Voldemort.  
  
"I already told you, I will NOT join you. Ever."  
  
Voldemort looked at him, then said almost casually  
  
"Ok, then you are no use to me, kill him Quirrell."  
  
  
Harry, realizing he was going to shoot a spell at him quickly ran at for the door which was on the right of Quirrell.   
  
"Catch him!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
Harry had hardly run 3 steps when he felt hands grabbing his wrists and heard a voice say  
  
"/Avada Keda-/"  
  
Thoughts flooded Harry's head, Those words seemed to hit him like a stone. Although he had no idea what they meant, he knew with uncanny certainty he had to do something.  
  
Instinctively Harry reached up and grabbed Quirrell's wand arm, holding tight and pushing it down.  
  
To Harry's surprise Quirrell screamed horribly, let go of Harry's   
Robe and grabbed at his own arm.   
  
Harry, not stopping to think tore across the room towards the door. He could hear Voldemort screaming as if far away, only half his brain listening, the rest concentrating on running full out.  
  
"Fool! Why did you let him go?!"  
  
"Quick cast a locking spell on the door!!"  
  
Harry ran across the dirty floor, sprinting as fast as he could.   
  
Almost there... A yard away... a foot...   
  
Harry clenched the door handles and pulled as hard as he could. They didn't budge. He was trapped...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, I couldn't resist! More action next chapter. I will try to get the next one up soon, but I have school starting Tuesday. There really isn't a lot to say except anyone who reads this, will you PLEASE review?! I only got 3 reviews last chapter and 2 the one before that. I am getting really discouraged and am thinking about not writing this anymore. Please review, even if it's a bad review, I don't care!! 


	9. Pain

Title: Just 1 Little Change...  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, ok?! It's all JK's invention. I'm just borrowing them for this little story of mine. No money is being made by me, ok?!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I meant to finish it in a weekend but unfortunately I couldn't then school started so I haven't had time to write at all. Oh well, its only a week later than it should be!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry slammed his fists against the door, willing them open with all his might and cursing himself for not running fast enough. Harry started to slip into surrender, knowing that he had very little chance of escape now. Still Harry's stubborn determination to live kept him going. He forced himself to think logically. Quirrell and Voldemort were still here, he needed to keep a level head. He could still get out of this. There was another door, right behind Quirrell. 'I'm not dead yet.' Harry firmly told himself. Quickly he turned around to face Quirrell again, his face showing no fear.  
  
Quirrell was still grasping his arm where Harry had touched him. Why?! All he had done was push his wand hand down, but Quirrell was whimpering and groaning.  
  
Harry moved a little closer, partly to look at his arm and partly to get closer to the door. Suddenly Voldemort's voice came again, no fake kindness in it now  
  
"Damn your arm Quirrell! The boy! He's still alive and well, kill him!"  
  
Quirrell whimpered once more, but obediently let go of his arm and raised his wand again. Harry dodged out of the way with sudden reflexes he didn't even know he had. A green light shot out of Quirrell's wand, smashing into the old table behind Harry and utterly destroying it. Harry gasped, sudden fear rising unbidden into his heart. Still Harry stubbornly pushed it down and faced Quirrell again. Quirrell stood three feet in front of Harry, his wand pointed at Harry's heart.  
  
"Goodbye Harry." Quirrell said quietly.  
  
Harry ran at Quirrell with all his strength and grabbed his arm viciously, meaning to twist it as hard as he could, but as soon as Harry touched Quirrell, Quirrell screamed and tried to get loose. This time though, Quirrell wasn't the only one screaming, so was Harry.  
  
His scar, which had been aching the whole time, suddenly exploded in pain so great, it almost surpassed the cruciatus curse. Harry let go in surprise and his scar stopped throbbing, only leaving a dull ache.   
  
Harry looked at Quirrell's arm where he had grasped it and saw a horrible burn. His skin was black and some raw flesh was showing. Harry quickly looked away.  
  
"Kill him."  
  
Came Voldemort's voice again.  
  
"Quick, kill him!"  
  
Harry made a quick decision. As much as it hurt, he had to hold on to Quirrell. It was the only way he could possibly win. The only way he could harm him. Harry grabbed Quirrell's arm desperately, trying vainly to ignore the pain and agony, only one thought going through his mind, hold on! Finally Harry fell into semi-consciousness. His mind moving in and out of reality, only catching small things. It felt as if only a part of him was on the ground in pain, the other part was hovering, watching, as if it was a movie and he was both the audience and the actor.  
  
Quirrell was screaming in pain...  
  
"Kill him!"...  
  
Harry's head exploding in pain...  
  
His hand starting to slip...  
  
Quirrell's face burned, black...  
  
Screaming in horrible pain...  
  
Have to hold on...  
  
Pain...  
  
Blackness...  
  
Hold on!...  
  
Harry struggled to hold onto consciousness and finally drifted into a nightmarish world, a small part of him still trying to hold on to Quirrell.  
  
The Dursleys were there again...   
  
They hit him...   
  
Blackness...   
  
Hold on!...  
  
Harry sank slowly to his knees, the pain totally engulfing him. Suddenly he heard a horrible thump and Harry's hands slipped and the pain in his head slowly deadened into a dull throb. Finally after laying unconscious for about 20 minutes, Harry came to. Harry lifted his head, looking around him slowly, trying not to move his head too fast. He saw Quirrell laying on the ground, unconscious. He had obviously fallen from the pain and hit his head. Harry looked around some more, trying to find some escape. Finally he saw it, the door that he had been trying to get to. The door that had been behind Quirrell. He tried slowly to rise to his feet, but found he was only able to lean on his arms for a second before they completely gave out. Slowly he tried again to get up and again he failed. Almost crying in frustration Harry lay there, looking listlessly at the door. His escape was right in front of him and he didn't have the strength to reach it! Finally Harry's determination broke. He lay there, staring listlessly at the door, not even trying to move. It was over. He was going to die. Now all he had to do was wait for Quirrell to wake up. Who even cared anyway? Harry's thoughts got more and more depressing and he started even to look forward to death  
  
Then suddenly the door opened. Harry looked at it surprised. This wasn't supposed to Happen, he was going to die soon! Why was the door opening? Harry squinted at the light from the doorway but didn't even try to get up, it was no use anyway. He was going to die, he couldn't even sit up for gosh sakes! Then Harry saw someone standing there. Who? He couldn't tell, but whoever it was, they were moving towards him fast.   
  
'Maybe its another one of Voldemort's people and I'll get to die faster than I thought.' Harry thought sullenly, with absolutely no fear or sadness.   
  
But it was not a death Eater, as Harry thought. In fact it was someone quite different.   
  
"Mrs. Bradshaw?" Harry asked questioningly, a little hope back in his voice.  
  
"How did you get in here? Surely they blocked you from going in?"   
  
"Oh yes, I believe they did Harry, but you were screaming you see, so I came to see what the matter was."   
  
"What in the world happened to poor Quirrell back there? He looked awfully burnt. And you look absolutely exhausted and strained!"  
  
"Quirrell, got burned. By me." Harry answered, his voice expressionless. "He is in league with Voldemort, in fact Voldemort's on-.", Harry was about to say "On the back of Quirrell's head", but seeing how stupid that would sound he said, "Here also. He is about to kill me with Quirrell's help, but I knocked them both out for now."  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw was about to ask a million more questions but Harry cut her off and continued talking  
  
"I have no strength to move right now, and I'm fairly certain I broke my leg, so I cant get out. You could carry me but considering I'm taller and much heavier than you there isn't any point. So why don't you just leave right now, I don't really mind dying anyway. In fact I'm rather looking forward to seeing my family right now, so if you would please LEAVE ME ALONE!"   
  
Harry had been talking so fast and dull, Mrs. Bradshaw could hardly catch what he was saying.   
  
"I'm going to get Dumbledore Harry. Try to stay alive, if only for my sake. PLEASE?!"  
  
Realizing he was in an extremely depressed mood Mrs. Bradshaw left it at that and left the shack quickly, having an idea herself of how to contact Dumbledore. She had sat outside for nearly an hour staring at Harry's owl after all, so the idea of sending it with a note to Dumbledore wasn't that hard to think up. Quickly she rummaged through Harry's school supplies until she found a quill and parchment. Hastily she scribbled a note to Dumbledore, telling him the little she knew about the situation, then rolled it up and approached Harry's new bird. The snowy owl looked at her suspiciously but stuck out her leg and allowed the letter to be tied on. Mrs. Bradshaw looked at it, unsure what to do next. The bird seemed to be waiting for directions, or something. She looked at it nervously and said,  
  
"Er, find Dumbledore. Fast? Harry's in trouble"   
  
To Mrs. Bradshaw's amazement the bird took off quickly and started flying. Having sent the bird, Mrs. Bradshaw stood there very awkwardly, having no idea what she should do next. Harry, her only kid was inside that shack, possibly dead now, with the most powerful wizard on earth. Should she go in again and risk getting killed also? But what help would she be to Harry anyway. She knew absolutely no magic and wasn't even a wizard. 'No' she finally decided after much thought. 'Even though I want to help, I will only make it worse. Better stay out here.'   
  
Harry lay on the ground, his mind finally functioning more normally again. Though he was still a little depressed, Harry at least had some hope now. He still could survive. All he had to do was hope Mrs. Bradshaw found someone to help and stay alive till they came. If they came.   
  
Quirrell woke up slowly, groaning and clutching his burned head. Still he obviously had a lot more strength left than Harry. He sat up slowly and looked around. The first thing he saw was Harry, laying on the ground, seemingly still unconscious.   
  
'Good' Thought Quirrell. 'If Harry is still unconscious I have nothing to worry about. He cant hurt me or escape. I would kill him right now, but I don't exactly know where my wand is. I must have dropped it.'  
  
Harry lay on the dusty floor, not moving, trying to seem unconscious.   
  
'I have to get somewhere out of the way. Quirrell is up and may shoot a spell at me in any moment. I have to get behind something! Or touch Quirrell again, but I really don't think I could go through that kind of agony again. Anyway, I don't want to touch those burns!' Harry mussed and began looking for something near by he could hide under to shield him from spells. The nearest thing was a dirty pillar, cracked with paint standing about a yard away. Looking over at Quirrell to make sure he wasn't looking Harry slid slowly towards the pillar, every movement causing him much agony. Finally, after about 4 minutes of sliding Harry made it to the pillar. Leaning against it Harry tried to catch his breath, almost to tired to wipe the hair from his eyes. But at least this way he could sit up and was somewhat protected.  
  
"Quirrell, wake up you idiot! The boy, where's the boy?!" Voldemort's voice suddenly echoed through the shack.  
  
Quirrell sat up suddenly, looking around him wildly. Then looking at the place where Harry had been lying. There was a clean strip of ground going straight to the pillar.  
  
"Don't worry milord, he's hiding behind the pillar."  
  
"Good!" Voldemort snapped back.  
  
"Now kill him"  
  
'Come on Mrs. Bradshaw! Find someone, quickly!' Harry silently pleaded.   
  
Quirrell moved slowly to the pillar, his burned knees clearly hurting him. Still, despite the pain, Quirrell had a sneer going from ear to ear.  
  
"You may have delayed your death Harry, but in the end power always wins. Remember that. Not that you will be able to remember things much longer, but..."  
  
Slowly Harry reached towards Quirrell, trying to make himself touch his arm. But his whole brain protested, knowing that horrible pain would come from it. He just couldn't do it. This was the end.  
  
Then suddenly the door directly in front of Harry flew open and a tall wizard rushed in, took one look at the situation, and quickly stunned Quirrell. Quirrell fell to the ground, cracking his head resoundly on the ground for a second time. The wizard looked at him furiously for a second, then ran quickly up to Harry. It was Dumbledore!  
  
"Harry, are you hurt? What happened?" Harry looked at Dumbledore, his mind completely snapped. He suddenly felt totally exhausted.  
  
"I-I almost died. He was going to kill me. Voldemort. I touched him and he burned. But it hurt, I let go! I couldn't hold on any more, I had to let go!"   
  
At this Harry, went hysterical, crying softly and muttering, "I let go. It hurt. I let go"   
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry, alarmed. He took Harry firmly by the shoulders and said in a soft yet stern voice.  
  
"Harry, it is clear that something awful happened here. We must get you to a nurse. Quickly. Can you walk Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore and tried slowly to stand up. He grabbed onto Dumbledore's hand and tried to stand on his feet. But he couldn't. He could barely even bend his knees without screaming.  
  
Dumbledore immediately looked more concerned and summoned a stretcher.   
  
"Here Harry, I need you to lay on this. You will have to try and get into it first though. Do you think you can do that with my help?" Dumbledore spoke softly, as to a little child.  
  
Harry nodded slowly and tried again to stand up, this time with Dumbledore pulling him. Finally Harry got more or less onto his feet and managed to get onto the stretcher.   
  
Dumbledore conjured chains for Quirrell, then waved his wand quickly and the stretcher followed along behind him. Outside they met a very worried Mrs. Bradshaw who rushed immediately to Harry's side. Harry smiled weakly at her, but didn't really have the strength to do much more. They walked for about 3 minutes this way, Dumbledore in the lead, followed by Harry's stretcher and Mrs. Bradshaw at its side. Finally they reached a little store called Iggy's Amazing Ice Cream, and quickly went inside. Once inside Dumbledore walked quickly up to the cash register and started talking quietly to a fat little man standing there. After about a minute of talking the man walked up to Harry and Mrs. Bradshaw with a kind smile on his face.  
  
"Hi Harry. I understand you are badly hurt. I have a portal in the back that will take you, Dumbledore, and Mrs. Bradshaw right outside of Hogwarts. The only thing you have to do is keep hold of Dumbledore's hand. Do you think you can do that Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at the man and nodded weakly.  
  
"Good. Now Mrs. Bradshaw. When we step into the portal, grab onto Harry's arm and don't let go."  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw nodded quickly and followed Dumbledore and the fat man into the back of the shop. They stopped in front of what appeared to be a solid wall. But by now Mrs. Bradshaw knew that things often appeared to be what they weren't in the wizarding world.  
  
Dumbledore silently took Harry's hand and Mrs. Bradshaw took the other. Slowly they walked up to the wall, then stepped through.  
  
As Harry passed through the wall, his whole body seemed to asleep at the same time. Then suddenly his arm convulsed and he had to try with all his might in his weakened state to hold onto Dumbledore and Mrs. Bradshaw's arms.  
  
Suddenly everything stopped. Harry looked around and saw he was standing right outside gates that clearly said Hogwarts. That was the last thing he saw however because he had absolutely no more strength left. Harry collapsed on his stretcher and fell into a deep, deep sleep...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Ok, so another chapter finished. I hope you liked this one. Thank you so much for so many reviews! I totally got back into this story now. Sorry for threatening to stop writing, I was feeling really depressed, but its gone for now. I'm especially happy because I am on somebody's favorites! That totally made my day! YEAH! Ok. Sorry. I was going to write notes to everyone who reviewed since chapter 5, but it will have to be chapter 10, I am too tired to write anymore now. READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Please?! 


	10. The Hospital

Just 1 Little Change...  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I'm sorry. I have no legalistic control over them. Don't sue me, sue JK. They belong to her I tell you!!  
  
  
  
A/n: I am REALLY sorry that this took so long to get out. I am getting LOADS of school work. This chapter has no action, sorry. It basically Harry talking to Dumbledore and about Hogwarts. And this story will have lots more action, don't worry. It hasn't even really begun the real plot yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up slowly, still feeling very groggy. As his eyes focused he looked around him slowly, wondering where he was. It was a large room with very white walls, not a speck of dirt on them. The bed he was laying on was rather hard and had clean white sheets on it. There was curtains that you could pull over the bed if you wished and many other identical beds to the left and right of him. It looked just like a hospital room.   
  
'But I'm not hurt!' Harry thought, very muddled now.  
  
Then he looked down at his arms. They were covered with little scratches and his leg seemed to have a cast on it. Just then Dumbledore walked in, looking very surprised to see Harry awake and sitting up. Thoughts and memories came flooding back to Harry and he noticed the pain in his head for the first time.  
  
"Ah Harry, up already? The nurse said it would be another couple days at least! Ah well, you do seem to heal quite quickly." At this Dumbledore chuckled a little and sat down in a chair next to Harry.  
  
"sir, did you catch Quirrell? I cant remember much of what happened after you came in." Harry said quietly, as if he didn't want to talk about it much.   
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly at Harry and said quietly,  
"Yes Harry, we caught him, but he died before we could get anything out of him."  
  
"Voldemort left him though as we were dragging him out of the shack."  
  
Harry looked very concerned and a little nervous also to hear that but Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
"don't worry Harry, Voldemort is hardly in a state to try and attack you again. He may even be dead and if he isn't, he is no more than a shadow, powerless to do anything. If we ever hear from him again, I'm sure it wont be for another year or two."  
  
Harry looked relieved and lay back down, his head resting on the rather hard pillow.  
  
"Sir, how long have I been sleeping?" Harry asked, still a little timid around Dumbledore.  
  
"Please call me Dumbledore Harry. You have been in Hogwarts for almost 8 days Harry. We didn't expect you to wake up for a while yet. You were so exhausted and weak, you almost killed yourself once, trying to sleep-walk. Harry you had absolutely no energy left."  
  
Harry looked very surprised he had been sleeping so long. Suddenly he sat up again and looked a little alarmed,  
  
"Sir, er, Dumbledore, where's Mrs. Bradshaw, she's ok isn't she?!"   
  
"Yes, yes Harry. Mrs. Bradshaw is perfectly alright. She has been at your side almost 24/7. I finally got her to take a break today and rest awhile. She is asleep in her room." Dumbledore spoke very reassuringly, smiling kindly at Harry the whole time. Then his face got more serious and he said steadily, yet firmly.  
  
"Harry, I know you don't want to remember what happened in the shack, but I'm afraid you will have to tell it to me, every last detail. We need to know how Voldemort managed to stay alive and his plans for returning. Please tell me everything. A small detail could help us get rid of Voldemort forever."  
  
Harry, looked around the room, staring fixedly at the clean white curtains hanging on the bed next to him. He didn't want to remember. He wanted to be normal, his only problems being school-related. He didn't want to tell what happened in that horrible room. But Harry knew he must. He was the only one who could. His eyes met Dumbledore's patient eyes and started slowly to speak, faltering at first, then, finding it easier to talk once he started.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore sat like that for more than a 1/2 hour. The elderly wizard sitting in a comfortable old armchair, facing a clean white bed and looking at the young boy with more and more admiration as his story went on. This 11 year old boy had withstood an enormous amount of pain willingly and managed to hold off the most powerful wizard in the world for more than an hour using no magic at all!  
  
Suddenly Harry stopped talking, looking up at someone standing in the doorway to the informatory. Then he smiled happily and waved the person in. Dumbledore looked around, confused. Who would Harry wave to?   
  
'Ah, Thought Dumbledore, 'Mrs. Bradshaw is up, and she doesn't look that happy that I didn't wake her up.'  
  
Dumbledore was indeed right. The old lady stood there, hand on hips, glaring rather sternly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore tried to hide a smile that kept coming unbidden to his face, but Mrs. Bradshaw looked utterly hilarious trying to look mean. Finally he managed to keep the smile in check and spoke quite seriously to Mrs. Bradshaw.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Bradshaw. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when Harry woke up but I wanted to talk to him for awhile. You may listen now though, we were just getting to the part in his story where you come in. Perhaps you could help us with that part."  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw glared at Dumbledore, but soon her face relaxed into a smile.   
  
"Well ok. I suppose Harry would like to hear how I got in."  
  
Harry continued his story, now having 2 grown-ups staring at him intently, Mrs. Bradshaw gasping occasionally. Then Harry got to the part before Mrs. Bradshaw came in, he started fumbling, his mind blurred.  
  
"I'm sorry. I cant really remember what happened there. I was so exhausted I could barely think so all of my memories are flashes of thoughts and pictures. And most of them I don't think ever happened. I think I was kind of hysterical at that point. Depressed and I only have one clear thought. I had to hold on." Harry looked at them sheepishly as if he had done something shameful.  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly at him, "That's ok Harry. Many people your age wouldn't of lasted nearly that long to begin with. But since Harry doesn't remember much more, perhaps you would be so kind to tell us how you got in the shack Mrs. Bradshaw?"   
  
"Well when Harry first went in I naturally thought that he was simply taking a test like Quirrell said. I had been sitting there for nearly half an hour, just staring at Harry's owl, looking at his supplies, that type of thing, when I suddenly felt something. As if something horrible had suddenly been released. I think now that that must have been either Voldemort's presence or some kind of spell. Anyway, I started to get really worried and walked right up to the door. At first I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. But then I heard a horrible screaming. I knew at once it was Harry and I must say, I got a little mad. I immediately tried to get in, but I couldn't seem to be able to touch the door. It resisted me. As if there was a glass wall right in front of me. This discouraged me at first, but then I remembered that this had happened once before when I first found Harry as a little baby. I think I got through that spell a little easier because I wasn't really quite awake and not at all aware that it was a spell I was pushing through. I just felt as if someone didn't want me to walk any farther. So I stood next to the door for a second, regaining composure and relaxing. I remembered Mrs. Figg saying once that I had gotten through because I didn't want to harm Harry and because I was stubborn and kept at it. So that is what I did. I forced my anger down and kind of relaxed my mind and just walked forward. It was one of the oddest feelings in my life, pushing through that spell. At first it was still a solid wall, totally unbreakable, but then as I kept on pushing it seemed to get a little softer, give a little. After a lot of pushing the spell was stretched to its limit. It felt really odd as if an invisible piece of rubber or latex was in front of me, then suddenly it snapped. I was in. I opened the door and saw Harry and Quirrell on the ground. Quirrell was still knocked out but Harry was laying there, barely moving, but with his eyes open at least. He seemed rather depressed though, told me there was nothing I could do and that the best thing was to run and try to get help. Immediately I thought of the owl, probably because I had been staring at him for awhile before I was aware of Harry's danger. I rushed outside scribbled a note to you Dumbledore and sent the owl with little trouble. Then I simply sat there, waiting and being tortured. I swear, it was like hell waiting there, not sure what was happening. I didn't know if Harry was dead, horrible images kept popping unbidden into my head. I also wasn't even sure if I had sent the owl to you Dumbledore. I just told her to give the note to her and hoped that she knew what to do. You have no idea how happy I was to see you Dumbledore, although I have to say you rather startled me, just suddenly popping up out of nowhere. Still I guess I will have to get used to this magic stuff." Mrs. Bradshaw finished a little breathless. Harry sat propped up on pillows, staring at her the whole time, his intense eyes rather unnerved her, she always was a little freaked about the intensity of his eyes and now they were practically boring holes into her face, seeming to look through her instead of at her. In fact, now that she thought about it Dumbledore's eyes had the same intense look to them. She figured it was a wizard thing.  
  
Finally Harry spoke, his voice startling Mrs. Bradshaw, it was totally devoid of emotion. He seemed totally drained, both physically and mentally. It had obviously been very hard for him to relive the horrible moment again.  
  
"Then that's the end isn't it? You guys took me back here, put me on this bed and let me sleep for 8 days. I know it seems like I should have more then enough sleep, but I am afraid I am still rather tired, am I allowed to sleep a little more now?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry, his eyes showing deep affection. "Yes Harry, go to sleep now. You will stay here for 2 more days to make sure you are perfectly healed, then you and Mrs. Bradshaw will go home. When you wake up you will probably be home, this is a rather strong sleeping drought. Just remember this one thing, when its time to meet the train, board at platform 9 and 3/4 ok Harry? Good, now goodnight, I'll see you at school." As he spoke his last words he handed Harry a goblet full of purple liquid that was bubbling rather nastily. Harry quickly gulped down the foul tasting liquid and felt about 10 times sleepier. His last thought before he lay down on the crisp white pillow was  
  
"Platform 9 and 3/4??!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I am sorry again for the time it took for me to get this chapter up. I simply haven't had time to write lately! I also apologize for the length of this chapter, its by far my shortest ones, 5 pages compared to the normal 10! I have no excuse other than I am horrible with conversations. The next chapters wont have all that much action, but many things will happen. Next chapter Harry will go to platform 9 and 3/4. there's many possibilities folks, who knows what might happen! Well read and review please!! thanks 


	11. Friends and Foes

Just 1 Little Change...  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hp Characters aren't mine. So none of Fred & George's practical jokes were my idea. (Although I wish they were, very funny some of them are!)  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter is all about the train ride to Hogwarts and the sorting. Pretty exciting I think!  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry slouched in the backseat of Mrs. Bradshaw's car, still exhausted from the sleeping drought he took. He had fallen into a dreamless sleep, then the next thing he knew he was being carried to Mrs. Bradshaw's car. It felt a little weird that he had been sleeping for 2 days when it had only seemed like minutes!   
  
The old car pulled into the familiar drive-way and came to a shuttering halt. Mrs. Bradshaw got out of the front seat and helped Harry carefully to his feet. They walked slowly to the house, Harry furious at himself for being so weak and tired. He just had a 2 say sleep for goodness sakes! Not to mention the 8 day sleep he got while recovering! He must have taken more out of himself then he thought!   
  
Despite his minds argument, Harry felt exhausted and immediately dragged himself into bed. He lay there, not really sleepy, just weak, looking around his room. The walls were a off-white and he had one window looking into the small backyard. His furniture was a plain polished wood, his desk, dresser, bed, all the same color. There was various posters of actors and sports players Harry liked. Anyone who walked in would have said that it was a room of an average boy, not a wizard who had almost died to the most powerful man in the world. And Harry liked it that way. He was already hating being famous. He had never been normal anywhere, not at school, not even really at home, and he had desperately hoped he would be an average kid with normal friends in the wizarding world. Not this! A famous guy who saved the world when he was a bloody baby! Still, he supposed he should be happy, at least everyone would like him at school, even if it was just because he was famous.   
  
Well actually, now that he thought about it that wasn't really true. The first person he met who went to Hogwarts also hated his guts and he had gotten into a fight with him! He seemed to hate muggle-borns. Although he technically wasn't muggle-born, he was certainly just as ignorant to the wizarding world. What if he was just as unpopular at Hogwarts as he had been at his old school? What if people didn't like him not because he was picked on, but because he was a disagreeable person?! Why was he even thinking such stupid questions anyway? It had to be the medicine!   
  
And with this Harry lay his head down on his comfortable pillow and soon fell asleep for the millionth time that week. He figured he was probably the only teenager on earth to sleep almost continually for 2 weeks. This time though his sleep wasn't dreamless, instead he was plagued with dreams about school and platform 9 and 3/4...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry groaned and slammed off the alarm clock ringing in his ear. He sat up slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Suddenly he remembered. Today was the first day of school! The first day of Hogwarts. Suddenly all his worries about school came plaguing at him again. He shook his head angrily and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, absentmindedly wondering if they wore jeans in the wizarding world. He put on his glasses and tried to tame his messy hair. It didn't work as usual. Harry sighed and walked slowly downstairs.  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw was sitting at the table already, reading the newspaper and eating rice krispies. Harry smiled to himself while watching Mrs. Bradshaw grope for the bowl with her spoon, then poured himself some cereal. He sat down next to Mrs. Bradshaw and started eating, ravenous. Suddenly Mrs. Bradshaw looked at the clock hanging on their wall.  
  
"Oh my gosh Harry, get your bags, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!"   
  
Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his bag and Hedgwig's, his owl, cage. He rushed downstairs with the bags balanced precariously in his hands and rushed outside, stuffing them in the small trunk. Hedgwig wouldn't go in the back so Harry carried her cage into the backseat of the old car with him. Mrs. Bradshaw rushed out of the house then, locking the door of their small house behind her and trying to locate her car keys.   
  
They rushed down the busy streets of muggle London and into the little train station near them. It was then that Harry remembered where he was supposed to get on.  
  
"Mrs. Bradshaw? Do you know if there is such thing as platform 9 and 3/4? I have never heard of it, have you?"  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw turned around in her seat to stare at Harry.   
  
"9 and 3/4?! Now why would there be a platform 9 and 3/4? Are you sure your feeling ok Harry, not tired again are you?"  
  
Harry looked at Mrs. Bradshaw, rolling his eyes. Always worrying! Thought Harry to himself.  
  
"NO I feel fine! Its just that Dumbledore told me that I get onto the Hogwarts express on platform 9 and 3/4. There must be such a thing, he wouldn't tell me a fake number!"  
  
"Oh if that's all. Its probably like The Leaky Cauldron. Only wizards can see it or something. Don't worry, I'm sure there is such a thing!"  
  
"Oh ya that must be it." Harry said, very relieved. It probably was just a wizarding thing. Only wizards could see it. He relaxed into his seat again and started to think about the information he learned about in his books. It was in one of these books that he found Hedgwig's name. He had been skimming them and decided to name his owl after one of the names in the book. He randomly opened one of his books and looked through the page. Wolfs bane, asphohold root, wormwood. None of them fit. Then he looked at the next page. Hedgwig! Perfect name, for some reason it seemed to fit her perfectly.   
  
Hedgwig hooted softly, bringing Harry back to the present. They were at the train station! He gulped and got out of the car, grabbing Hedgwig's cage as he went and putting it on a cart. Mrs. Bradshaw smiled at him and started walking towards platform 9 and 10. Harry gulped and followed slowly. They walked slowly, Harry looking around him, trying to see platform 9 and 3/4, but to no anvil. They stopped right between the two platforms, next to the barrier separating 9 and 10. Mrs. Bradshaw looked at him expectantly, sure that he could see the platform. But Harry just looked around desperately, trying to see anything that would cue him off. Nothing. He turned to Mrs. Bradshaw.  
  
"I don't see anything. Its not Here!"  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw looked a little scared.  
  
"Are you sure Harry?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure! How could I not be?" Harry said irritably.  
  
He kept looking around. Then someone caught his eye. There was a large family, all with flaming red hair, walking towards him, and they all had owls! He brightened up and watched carefully to see what they did to get to the train. The oldest one went first. He walked casually up to the barrier right in front of Harry. And disappeared?! What did he do?! How did he do it?  
  
He looked over at eh rest of the family, hoping that they would show him how. 2 tall boys were next. They were totally identical, each had flaming red hair and freckled faces. Talk about identical twins! Though Harry. One of them turned to their mother, saying something Harry couldn't hear, then ran straight at the barrier. Harry was stunned, surely he would crash! But he didn't. One second he was there, the next he wasn't. Finally Harry decided to ask the mother. He looked at Mrs. Bradshaw, who was looking at the barrier with a stunned expression on her face.  
  
"I'm going to go ask them how they do that." Harry said quietly and left.  
  
The red-head lady was so busy reprimanding the other twin, who was grinning devilishly, that she didn't notice Harry standing there until the other twin was gone also. Then Harry nervously cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh hello dear. Can I help you?" The lady looked at him good-naturedly.  
  
"Er, yes. How- I mean, How did they get-" Harry stuttered, blushing a little at how stupid he sounded. But the lady just smiled kindly at him.  
  
"How do you get onto the platform?" She finished, still smiling. Harry nodded.  
  
"Its easy, all you have to do is walk straight through the barrier right there. Is it your first time to Hogwarts? Its Ron's first time also." She said, pointing to a tall boy standing next to his mother, looking a little embarrassed.   
  
"Well then, why don't you just go on through? Ron will follow you. Better do it at a bit of a run if your nervous."  
  
Harry nodded and walked up to the barrier, motioning for Mrs. Bradshaw to follow. She did. He walked slowly up to the barrier.  
  
"We just walk right through the barrier." He explained to Mrs. Bradshaw. She looked rather skeptical but followed Harry to the barrier. Harry started running at the last second, his whole body screaming in protest, telling him he was going to crash. He ignored it and kept going. All the sudden he was somewhere else. There was a red train with Hogwarts Express written in curvy, gold letters on it. Harry turned around to look at the barrier. It wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a stone gate there with the numbers 9 and 3/4 written on a board hanging there. Harry smiled as he saw Mrs. Bradshaw appear in the gate's entrance, looking surprised she hadn't killed herself. Behind her came the boy, Ron and then His mother and his younger sister. Harry smiled at them and then turned to Mrs. Bradshaw.  
  
"Well, uh, bye." Harry said, suddenly awkward.  
  
Mrs. Bradshaw smiled at him, then pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
"Send me lots of letters Harry. I want to hear how my baby boys doing, ok?" Harry rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.   
  
"Ok, I will, I promise."   
  
He smiled at her again and walked onto the Hogwarts Express. There were people running up and down the halls here. One kid was holding a box and there was tons of kids crowded around him.  
  
"Oh let me see it!"  
  
"Is it poisonous?"  
  
"Can we see lee?"   
  
The boy opened the box, and Harry could make out a hairy leg coming out. Everyone shrieked. Harry shook his head and continued down the hallway.  
  
Finally he found an empty car and sat down in a window seat, watching Mrs. Bradshaw and Ron's mother talk happily. If he strained he could just hear what they were saying.  
  
"Yes, I'm a muggle, if that's what you people call us. My son, or really adopted son, is a wizard. I didn't know until about a month ago. How about you, you're a wizard aren't you?" Mrs. Bradshaw said.  
  
"Oh yes, my whole family are wizards. I have 7 kids, 6 of them have gone to Hogwarts. My youngest, Ginny here, will go next year. The second youngest, Ron, is a first year. He should be as old as your boy, what's his name?"   
  
Mrs. Bradshaw smiled, knowing how the wizard would react. "Harry Potter. His parents were wizards. He seems to be rather famous here, have you ever heard of him?"   
  
"Harry Potter?! Why then you must be that amazing nice muggle who took Harry in when his aunt and uncle abused him? I had no idea, but now that I think about it he did look like the pictures. Very nice kid he seems to be. I was half afraid he would be rather stuck up."   
  
"Well why would he? After all, he has had no idea he was famous until about 1 month ago and has had his cousin beat him up tons of times. He has a very strong mind though. Never loses his cool. Kind of creepy sometimes."   
  
Harry stopped listening, finding it very weird to hear people talking about him like that. 'He never loses his cool.' Harry smiled. That's what he was good at, not losing his cool. He found people to be very intimidated by it. His thoughts were interrupted by someone opening the door to his car. He looked up. Standing in the doorway was the redhead, Ron. He smiled at him.  
  
"Er, hi. Do you mind if I sit with you? There are no other seats available."  
  
Harry smiled again. "Sure, go ahead Ron."  
  
"Wow, you got a good memory. I don't remember your name. Did you tell it to me?"  
  
Harry smiled a little nervously, "No, I don't think I did. I'm Harry Potter. What's your last name?"   
  
The redhead looked at him with his eyes popping. "Your Harry Potter? I knew you were going to be in my year of course but blimey! My last names Weasley by the way. You were raised by a muggle weren't you? How's it like?"   
  
Harry and Ron continued talking, barely noticing when the train started moving. Suddenly their door flew open. Standing in the doorway was the kid he saw in the Robe shop. Blaise. He stared daggers at the pale boy. He hated this kid. With his black hair and pale skin, anyone could take him as a vampire! Blaise sneered at Harry and Ron.  
  
"So Harry, nice to see you again. But I don't believe we finished our other conversation in the robe story Harry. If my memories correct, you cussed me out, then ran away. Doesn't seem very sportsmanship-like Harry."  
  
Harry looked back at Blaise, his face dangerously blank. "Actually Blaise your mind is a little confused. I remember you calling me a mud-blood, then turning even paler, if that's possible, when finding out you were talking to famous Harry Potter. And I didn't run away, as your memory tells you, my robes were done being fitted."  
  
Blaise sneered at him, then turned to Ron. "Oh and I see you have been making friends also. Very good Harry, I commend you. Only there is one little problem. You seem to draw in the dust Harry. You have managed to find the lowest ranked family of wizards in the world. Dirt poor they are, and with so many mouths to feed too. I'm surprised they could afford the train fare here."  
  
Ron's face turned Bright red. He looked like he was either about to slug Blaise in the mouth or start protesting loudly. Harry would have chosen for him and slugged Blaise in the mouth himself, but he didn't want to be in trouble before they even reached school. So instead he just stared at Blaise with cold fire in his eyes. He hated this kid even more than Dudley. At least Dudley picked on everyone, not only people he felt superior to! He walked up to Blaise, who involuntarily stepped back a step and grabbed his shirt.  
  
"Blaise you had better watch out." Harry said quietly "I don't really like you much and I am a couple inches taller than you. Now leave please."  
  
Blaise looked at him with contempt, brushed off his shirt where Harry had touched it and walked slowly out the door. The second he left, someone else came in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The new kid looked a little like Blaise. He, like Blaise, had pale creamy skin, but that was really where the likeness ended. His hair was blonde, strands falling carelessly in his eyes. He was about as tall as Harry and had a kind of bored look on his face. Harry couldn't make up his mind if he liked him or not.   
  
"Nice job there Harry. That Blaise is a real pushover if you scare him. My names Draco." Draco smiled at Harry and suddenly looked like a different person.  
  
His silver eyes sparkled with amusement, clearly telling Harry that he was impressed. His face lit up with the smile and suddenly Harry liked him.  
  
"Hi I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron."  
  
Draco looked at Ron rather suspiciously, but then shrugged. "Well usually my family is worst enemies with a Weasley, but hey, he cant be that bad if he's your friend."  
  
Ron looked at Draco warily, not quite sure if this was a compliment or not. Finally he decided that it couldn't have been intended too bad and smiled at Draco. "Hey Draco, want a seat? Or do you have one somewhere else?" Ron asked, still rather reserved around a Malfoy.  
  
Draco smiled. "Well I was sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle, but if you don't mind I would rather sit with you guys, those 2 are total idiots."   
  
Harry and Ron snickered and moved over to let Draco sit down. Suddenly Ron said timidly.   
  
"Draco, wont your dad, er-, get mad if you make friends with Harry Potter and a Weasley?"  
  
A cloud passed over Draco's eyes and he looked totally alien for as second. Then it passed again and Draco said off-handedly.   
  
"Well ya, probably. But he wont care that much as long as I'm in Slytherin."  
  
Harry looked at Draco closely, he sensed that Draco was more worried than he let on. He seemed kind of withdrawn, although he lied pretty well.  
  
The trio sat there for a long time, undisturbed, talking and laughing. Although Draco and Ron were a little edgy around each other sometimes in the beginning they soon got over it and were laughing together just as much as with Harry. They loved filling Harry in with all the things in the wizard world, and both seemed to have a passion for Quidditch. After they had somewhat explained it to Harry they launched into an immediate good-natured fight about the Chudley Cannons. Harry listened intently to their argument, totally fascinated by the game and soon found himself butting in occasionally to point out his own view, and listening to the answers he got. Next the talk went onto Hogwarts houses and which one's were rivals. Ron seemed to be praying with all his might he would get into Gryffindor and Draco set on getting into Slytherin. The odd thing about this was that Slytherin and Gryffindor were supposed to be total enemies. Ron and Draco told him all about the virtues of all the houses. Harry agreed with both of them that he wouldn't want to be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but he couldn't really decide between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Soon Ron and Draco were arguing again, this time both trying to get Harry on their side.   
  
"Harry Slytherin's are the best! They are the sneakiest and the strongest. You would be a perfect Slytherin Harry, with that intimidating stare you have! Its totally Slytherin. We have a sense of humor also. We do great practical jokes and have sarcastic air. Everyone else stays out of Slytherin's way, although they usually don't like us much, that's fine with us. We are loners Harry. Does that not sound like you?"   
  
Harry had to admit, Slytherin's sounded a lot like him, they seemed really funny too. He could see that Draco was a total Slytherin and he could also see how the other houses didn't like them. If you got on the wrong side of Draco, you had better watch out! He suspected that he and Ron were one of the few people that Draco showed his real personality to, another thing that Harry had in common with him. Then Ron broke into Harry's thoughts with his own argument.  
  
"Oh come on Harry! Gryffindor's are great. They are brave and very funny too. They keep friendships and have fun! Slytherin's seem to think of Gryffindor's as the golden boys but that is totally untrue. Gryffindors probably break more rules then Slytherin's do but Gryffindors don't tell people. They are sneaky but in a different way. Plus many great wizards came from Gryffindor. Dumbledore was in Gryffindor, as was both my parents. There is hardly ever a report of a Gryffindor turning evil. Harry, your father and Mother were in Gryffindor. Slytherin however does not have such a clean slate. Harry many dark wizards come from Slytherin. You-know-Who himself came out of Slytherin! Do you want to be in his house."   
  
This convinced Harry. There was no way he would want to be in the same house as Voldemort. If he was, then so be it, Slytherin's had good points also, but he couldn't willingly want to be in Slytherin when the person who killed his parents and almost him twice was in it once. Harry shivered a little, he could still feel the pain in his head and hear the horrible laugh that he heard not to long ago, echoing in his head...  
  
Harry shook himself and said a little shakily, "Slytherin seems great and I wouldn't mind being in it, but I cant want to be in the same house as the person who killed my parents, and has tried to kill me now twice."  
  
Draco was about to protest, but then what he heard Harry say hit him. "Did you say twice? I though he only tried when you were a baby! When was the other time?"  
  
Harry looked up, surprised. "You mean it wasn't in the paper? Then I probably shouldn't have said anything, Dumbledore must have wanted to keep it a secret. Oh well, you guys are my friends. Just promise not to tell anyone else, ok?"  
  
They both nodded silently and leaned in to hear Harry's story. Harry took a deep breath, the story still made him very emotional and he didn't want to start crying in the middle of it. He started, telling them everything about that day, when he got to the part at he Robe shop both Draco and Ron started laughing, "No wonder he hates you so much Harry! Boy I wouldn't want to be your enemy if you cussed me out the first time you saw me!" Ron said, spluttering. Harry's ears turned red. "I just wanted to know how he would act!" Harry said in an angelic voice, sending the two into another set of giggles. Finally the settled down and Harry went on. Soon the smiles were wiped from their faces, Ron gasping a couple of times and Draco sitting there, his face pale, unusually quite. When Harry finished they all sat in silence for a while, all lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly Ron looked up and said a little angrily "Draco, you had better not tell your father about this because we will all soon be killed, you know that!"  
  
Draco's eyes flashed dangerously at Ron for a second, but then he looked down at his lap suddenly and said in a flat voice, "I know. I wont tell father about this though, that's for sure. I will never tell my father anything. He will just use it against the world, an against my friend." He said the last part very quietly, probably meaning for no body to hear, but Harry did. He looked at Draco sadly. Feeling very sorry for him. It was obvious that Draco's father was on Voldemort's side and that his befriending Harry would put them all in danger. Draco especially because his father would certainly want him to help in capturing Harry an when he said no, Draco would certainly be punished. Probably smacked around like Harry used to be when he was young. He could see the pain in Draco's eyes in fact and knew this was true. The same hurt and pain still showed in his own eyes when he was sad or angry. Draco never got away from it though. He didn't have a Mrs. Bradshaw. Draco looked up from his hands suddenly, his face totally composed again, his voice normal and sarcastic again. Harry smiled. Draco could handle this. If he was anything like Harry was, which Harry was sure he was, he could handle it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the ride passed uneventfully. Harry, Ron and Draco became closer friends my the second, they all got along great. Although Harry didn't know everything about the wizarding world, he was learning quickly and loved to listen to what they were talking about. When an old woman came by, pushing a little cart full of wizard goodies Harry and Draco both jumped up to buy stuff. Ron looked embarrassed and muttered that he had brought sandwiches, but Draco and Harry both bought him some stuff so they could all swap stuff and have good things to eat. To Draco and Ron's amusement Harry was amazed that the people in the pictures moved. Draco and Ron couldn't seem to accept that muggle pictures didn't move. They had fun tasting Bert's Every Flavor Beans too, especially when Draco ate a pepper one on a dare and started coughing, sneezing and spitting at the same time. They were having so much fun in fact that they almost forgot to put their robes on before they got to Hogwarts. Quickly they did so, their moods changing again, all of them more nervous, although Draco didn't look it.   
  
"What kind of test do they have to put you in your house?" Harry asked tensly.  
  
Ron and Draco looked at each other. "Well you see, we don't know. Nobody ever told us before. Although Fred and George said something about fighting a troll, they were probably kidding." Ron said and laughed dryly.  
  
Draco and Harry laughed too, or at least tried to. It didn't really work.   
  
Harry looked at them both and said suddenly, "Whatever house we're in, we will still stay friends wont we? Even if we are Slytherin and Gryffindor."  
  
Draco and Ron looked at each other again, then smiled. "Agreed."   
  
Draco smiled, "Ok, now that we made a friend pact, why not become blood brothers?" He said sarcastically. Harry laughed again, this time a real laugh.   
  
The train suddenly slowed down, then stopped. Harry, Ron and Draco looked at each other nervously, then walked down the steps and into Hogwarts ground.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well how did you like it? Personally I think that this was the best well written chapter I have done yet. But that's just my opinion. Please if you read, will you review?! All you have to write is its good, or bad, or sucks. I don't care! I just want your opinion. Thank you for people who have reviewed. I now have 52 reviews! Thank you!! Oh and if anyone has a problem with Draco being their friend, all I have to say is I love Draco. I had to have him in here! Hermione will be in the next chapter, but she wont act exactly the same. She wont be so book wormy and know-it-allish. She will still be on top of her classes and always telling them to do their homework though. Thanks for reviewing!   
-Pastshadows 


	12. The sorting

Just 1 Little Change...  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, I swear!! They just followed me home one night and I thought I'd keep them! It's the truth!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Harry and company get put into their houses this chapter! I am just warning you now, this chapter is really pretty boring. I used many sections of this chapter right out of the book. Those parts are J.K's writings not mine. Just in case you were wondering... Well please read and review!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco walked slowly down the train steps. People were everywhere. It was utter chaos! People trying to find their bags, friends reuniting, owls hooting loudly and cats running between peoples legs. How were they supposed to find out where they were going? Just then Harry heard a loud first screaming.  
  
"Oy, all first years over here! All first years this way!"   
  
Harry, Ron and Draco looked over to see where the voice was coming from. It wasn't hard to find out. Towering over everyone else was a teacher carrying a huge lantern and talking at the top of his lungs. The man had a very bushy face, his hair was thick and curly. He wore a beard too and Harry wasn't sure where his hair ended and his beard began. But that wasn't the most remarkable thing about him. He was huge, both up and across, and Harry wondered for a second if there could be Giants in the wizarding world. The thing that confused Harry the most though was that he could have sworn he had seen the man before. A very long time ago...  
  
Harry shrugged and followed Ron and Draco over to the huge man, struggling against the sea of other students. Finally they made it and climbed into the boat that the man, Hagrid, had assigned them to. There was one other girl in the boat with them. She had very frizzy brown hair and rather large front teeth. Still she seemed nice enough. She smiled warmly at them as they got in.  
  
"Hello, my names Hermione, what's you guys' names?"  
  
Ron smiled a little. "Hey Hermione, I'm Ron Weasley!"  
  
Harry looked at Draco, expecting him to chip right in, but Draco had closed up again. His face was a total mask, hiding all emotion. He had obviously not decided if he liked Hermione yet."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Draco, then turned to Hermione and said, looking a little embarrassed, "Hey, I'm Harry Potter and this here's Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione smiled at Draco. "Oh hey, I've heard of your family before." Draco scowled a little bit, but Hermione simply said, "They are a very old line of wizards, aren't they?"   
  
Draco smiled then, obviously he had made up his mind about her. "Yep, we Malfoy's are pure blood wizards. Every single one of us have been in Slytherin too. In fac-"  
  
Harry cut him off, smiling "In fact, they are known to be very stuck up and arrogant, isn't that right Draco?"  
  
Draco scowled at him for a second, then smiled mischievously,   
"Yes we are. In fact we are second only to Potters. 10 Years ago we were in first, but then a certain boy-who-lived was introduced into the family." Harry gave him a good-natured push, laughing along with the rest.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. "So then you are the boy-who-lived. When you said your name I wasn't sure if the last name was Potter or Jones. Do you have the scar?"  
  
Hermione looked at him with interest only, not the admiring look most of the other people had given him. He was utterly grateful for this. He obligingly pulled back his messy brown hair from his forehead. Draco and Ron leaned closer, they hadn't seen the scar yet either. Ron gasped as he saw the red lightning bolt Harry had cut into his head.   
  
"Do you remember any of it Harry? How you-know-who looked like or anything?" Ron said excitedly.   
  
Harry smiled but shook his head. "No, nothing. Or hardly anything. Sometimes if I concentrate really hard I can remember a green flash. I guess that's a spell."  
  
"Neat. I have read a lot about you, you know Harry. You were in 2 books I read." Hermione said, looking at him, seeming a little impressed.  
  
"I am? Weird." Harry said.  
  
"You had better hope none of the books we read in school mentions you. Wouldn't that be embarrassing if there was a whole section on you Harry?" Draco said, his silver eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
Harry groaned at the thought. Suddenly he looked around him for the first time. They were almost at the castle now. Harry noticed that all the boats were traveling at exactly the same speed, and even though there was no motors he could see, nobody was doing any paddling. 'Just got to get used to this magic stuff.' Harry thought, shaking his head.   
  
The castle was huge, Harry wondered if he would ever be able to find all his classes. It was a gray stone and had 6 different towers, each with a flag and an observation platform on it. They were on a lake that seemed bottomless. It's surface was totally calm and it was a chilling blue-gray. Hagrid's boat was in front and was just landing on the green field on the other side of the lake. The other boats followed and Harry experienced a fluttering in his stomach for about the thousandth time.   
  
The foursome's boat landed gently on land. Harry looked at Ron and Draco, with resolution in his eyes and stepped confidently out of the boat. Draco followed with the same impassive look on his face, then came Ron and Hermione, looking a little more nervous.   
  
They met up with all the first years on the steps of the castle. Everybody was looking nervously about them. Then he heard Blaise, who was standing near him, say in a stage whisper to the boy next to him.   
  
"Hey have you heard, that boy there's Harry Potter!"   
  
The boy he had whispered to looked at Harry, with amazement on his face. He was a rather fat kid and very short. Clutched tightly in his hands was a rather ugly toad.  
  
"Really? Are you sure? Couldn't he just be making it up?" The kid said in an ignorant voice, obviously too stupid to realize that he was falling for the boys trick.  
  
"Ya" Blaise whispered in an even louder stage whisper. "Go ahead and ask him to show you his scar if you don't believe me!"  
  
The boy looked nervous for a moment, then squared his shoulders. "Ok, I will!"  
  
He marched over to Harry, but before he could even ask Harry pulled back his bangs, pointed at his scar and turned back to his conversation with Hermione, smiling to himself.  
  
Blaise was just about to say something else to the fat kid when the big wooden doors swung open, revealing a stern-looking wizard. She had her brown hair pulled back tightly into a bun and her skinny mouth was in a pinched, stern-looking smile. All conversations stopped suddenly and everyone turned their eyes respectfully on the teacher.  
  
(a/n This part is straight from the book. It would still be good if you read it anyway though.)  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor MrGonagall, your transfiguration teacher. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.  
  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded house cup, a great honor. I hope each one of you will be a credit to whichever house will be yours."  
  
Draco elbowed Harry in the ribs. Harry looked over and followed his gaze. Blaise was standing there, his pale face even paler. He looked so white in fact Harry couldn't imagine he actually had any blood in him. He smiled at Draco. The stupid prat was obviously terrified at being sorted. Draco winked at him, then turned back to the Professor, a blank look on his face again.   
  
"We will go inside shortly. You will wait in the passage-way while I make the last arrangements to the test. I would suggest you use this time to straighten yourselves up a little bit," her eyes traveled over Harry's messy hair and Neville's cloak. "I will be back shortly."  
  
Harry nervously tried to flatten his messy hair, his own face a little paler, although it remained expressionless. He wasn't to keen on unknown tests, and although he was sure this one couldn't be too unsafe, he was still a little wary of `tests'. After all last time someone had said that he was almost killed.  
  
Draco looked over at him with an oddly sympathetic look on his face. 'Its like he read my mind!' Harry thought, smiling to himself.  
  
Professor McGonagall returned and silently led them into the room in a single file line. Harry heard Ron gulp next to him. He put a hand encouragingly on his friends shoulder, then, ignoring that his legs felt like lead all the sudden, he walked into the great hall.  
  
Harry had never imagined such an amazing place. The great hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were lined with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall there was another long table where the teachers were sitting.  
  
Professor McGonagall led all the first years to the front of the room so they were facing the other students. Harry was suddenly aware how young he was, every single face here were older, and they were all staring at him. His mask fell apart, and suddenly he felt much more nervous. Here and there Harry spotted the glittery forms of...ghosts?! He stared at the ghosts, amazed. They were shiny, almost like mist, except they had a faint glow about them. They had on old-fashioned clothes, and one of them seemed to have blood on his tunic. Harry shuddered slightly, then turned his eyes on the ceiling, trying to avoid peoples eyes. He gasped despite himself. It didn't seem like there was a ceiling! Instead he was looking up into a cloudless night, the velvety blackness sprinkled with stars. Hermione looked up at the ceiling also and whispered in Harry's ear, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in a book called /Hogwarts: A History./" Harry smiled at her, then turned his eyes back to Professor McGonagall.  
  
She set a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of it she set a battered wizard hat. It was very frayed and patched and extremely dirty. A crazy thought passed Harry's mind `Maybe we have to pull a rabbit out of it!' He looked again into the crowd of students. They were all looking expectantly at the hat. Harry looked at it also. And it twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth- and the hat began to sing:  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge by what you see.  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter had than me!  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The sorting hat cant see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You may belong to Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry   
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal  
Thos patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin   
You'll make your real friends  
Those cunning fold use any means   
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
Your in safe hands (Though I have none)  
For I'm the thinking cap!  
  
The whole hall burst into thunderous applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to all four tables, then became quite still again. Harry was somewhat relieved. Well at least he didn't have to do a spell, or fight a troll, but a hat that read minds didn't seem that appealing to him. He had some rather nasty thoughts in that mind of his.   
  
Professor McGonagall stepped forward again, now holding a long scroll of parchment.  
  
"When I call you name, you will step forward and put on the had to be sorted." She opened the parchment, "Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
A blond girl with a rosy face stepped up to the stool, sat down and put on the hat. It fell over her eyes. She sat there in silence for a moment, then the hat cried in a loud voice  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The Hufflepuff cheered loudly and Hannah went down to sit at their table, a huge grin on her face.   
  
"Bones, Susan!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The hat shouted again and Susan ran off to join Hannah.   
  
"Boot, Terry!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Brown, Lavender!" Became the first Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see the Weasley twins catcalling in the background.  
  
Harry was starting to feel a little sicker now. He had less of an impassive face and more of a scared face as the seconds went on. Harry noticed that the hat sometimes shouted names at once and other times it took it a long time."  
  
"Longbottom, Neville!" Harry watched the short fat kid who had asked to see his scar walk nervously up to the bench and put on the hat. He sat there for almost 2 minutes, his hands balled. Finally the hat opened its mouth.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Neville ran off to the Gryffindor table with the hat still on, he was so relieved. He had to run back amid laughter to give the hat to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Granger, Hermione!"  
  
Harry watched Hermione walk up to the bench, a calm look on her face, panic showing only around the edges. She jammed the hat on her head determinedly and sat down.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Again the Gryffindor table exploded in cheers. A couple of people went up, then  
  
"Malfoy, Draco!"  
  
Draco sauntered up, his face the image of calm. Only Harry could see behind the mask he often wore. Behind it Malfoy was trembling horribly. Harry smiled to himself. There was no doubt in his mind that Draco would be a Slytherin.  
  
Surprisingly though, Draco sat there for almost a minute before the hat cried out  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"   
  
Draco looked totally relieved when he took the hat off and walked happily up to the Slytherin table.   
  
Harry, watching Draco walk up to the Slytherin table almost wanted to be there with him. With the group that had real character. But he quickly pushed that thought aside, he didn't really like Slytherin, it was just to evil for him. Although he liked Draco, he knew that he was too soft-hearted for them.  
  
A number of names passed "Moon...Nott...Parkinson...Perks..."  
  
Then at last-  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
Harry checked himself, putting on the same expression as Draco and stepped forward, trying to ignore the whispered that followed his name.  
  
The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes were people craning to get a good look at him. The next second he was looking at the black inside the hat.  
  
"Hmm." A voice said inside Harry's head. "Hmm, difficult, every difficult indeed Potter. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either. You seem pretty loyal, and oh there is a great thirst for power here. Hmmm... So Harry, where do you think I should put you?"  
  
"Not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, please not them!"  
  
"Ah yes, I can see you would be rather miserable there. Interesting still, I can see you cant really decide between Gryffindor or Slytherin. Strange that, usually people want one or the other!"   
  
"Now lets see here, Slytherin would be very good for you Harry. You have a very cool attitude, you could be a master of slyness, nobody could ever touch you, you could learn to hide all emotion, be the picture of cunning. Yes I can see a part of you would like that."  
  
"But another part of you is Gryffindor. You would never desert your friends. In fact I am willing to bet you would die for many of them. You have an amazing amount of courage! The most I have seen in a very long time Harry. Your fight with Voldemort last month may be the bravest thing I have ever heard of someone doing. You are the picture of courage, a total hero. But then again, you don't want that. You hate all the attention already. That is both Gryffindor and Slytherin in you Harry."  
  
Still its true Voldemort was a Slytherin and I know you don't want to be like him, you have to much kindness in you. You also want desperately to be like your father, although you never knew him. Yes I suppose you would have to be a-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry took off the hat to and looked around him once more. Everyone was watching him and the Gryffindor table was going crazy.   
  
"We got Potter!" One of the Weasley twins shouted loudly.  
  
Harry smiled at them and walked over to his new group and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Alright Harry! I knew you would be in Gryffindor! Still it took you an awful long time up there! You were sitting there for almost 5 minutes! I guess the hat was giving you a hard time..." Ron talked on animatedly to Harry. Harry smiled and nodded, hardly listening. He was to busy thinking.  
  
"You could be the master of slyness Harry... The picture of cunning..." Harry shuttered. He didn't want to be that, although a part of him did. He knew now that he couldn't give in totally to his Slytherin part of himself. He would lose his identity. Nobody could see his emotions and eventually he wouldn't have any. He had to keep a part of himself Gryffindor. He smiled at himself, shaking his head. `God sometimes I can be so serious. Scary sometimes...' Harry thought to himself, shaking out of his meditative mood and joining the conversation about Quidditch that Ron and Semus were having.  
  
Finally the last name was called and Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool away, not to be used till next year. Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He beamed at he students and opened his arms wide, as if he was really happy that everybody was back.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to congratulate all the first years on an excellent sorting and I wish you all a good year at Hogwarts. Now before the banquet begins I only have a few more words for you-Nitwit! Blubber! Tweak! Thank you."  
  
Harry laughed along with the rest but he wasn't really sure about Dumbledore, he seemed a little crazy.   
  
Soon all thoughts of Dumbledore left his mind though as the banquet started. He was amazed. All the empty dishes in front of him had suddenly filled with food! Harry gasped, trying to take it all in. There was everything he loved there. Roast chickens, mashed potatoes, roast beef, pork chops, fries, peas, bacon, steak, carrots, gravy, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.  
  
Although Mrs. Bradshaw had by no means starved Harry in anyway, they had never had much money at all. Harry was amazed that a table could hold so many amazing dishes. He almost never at Roast beef unless it was a tv dinner! Harry soon stopped staring and dug in, talking happily with his new friends and learning more about his new roommates.  
  
He also learned about the Gryffindor's ghost, nearly headless nick. It was rather disheartening to see someone's head hanging on their neck by a flap of skin, but Harry figured that he would get used to things like that. He looked over at Draco and the other Slytherin's in the middle of the meal. Draco was sitting by the Bloody Baron, as Nearly headless nick called him, and didn't look too happy about it. Still he was talking animatedly to one of his housemates and seemed to be enjoying himself. Harry's eyes traveled along the rest of the Slytherin table. He was rather glad he wasn't there, none of the Slytherin's looked that friendly and he didn't really think it would be that fun hanging around them all the time. He soon caught sight of Blaise. He was sitting between two enormous people who looked like his body guards. Harry vaguely remembered their names. Something like Crabbe and Boil? Oh well, it didn't matter. They looked utterly stupid to anyway. Kind of reminded him of Dudley.  
  
Finally the last of the food disappeared from his plate and Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Just a few more words before I let you all go to get some sleep. I have a few start-of-term notices you must know. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden to all students. It seems that a couple of our students last year, er, /forgot/ that little rule." Dumbledore turned his eyes on the Weasley twins, who were grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Also Mr. Filch says to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.   
  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch.   
  
And now before we go to bed, lets sing the school song!"  
  
Harry noticed that the teachers winced at this, they were obviously hoping that he would forget this part. He didn't.  
  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune. And off we go!" Dumbledore waved his wand and a long gold string floated into the air, forming the words.  
  
There was a chaos of voices until finally only two people were left. The Weasley twins, who were singing a slow funeral balad. Dumbledore conducted them with his wand until they finished.  
  
"Very good and thank you for that amazing solo Weasleys." The twins bowed. "And now the Perfects will take you all to your room. Now go, off you trot!"  
  
Dumbledore sat back down and the prefects stood up, motioning their tables to follow them upstairs. Harry got up and walked after Ron's older brother, Percy. Suddenly he felt exhausted. So much had happened today. He walked slowly down the hallway, trying to listen to what Ron was saying, but he couldn't get his mind to focus. They walked up staircases, down passageways, and up more staircases. Harry wondered if he would ever find his way to breakfast the next day! Then he heard Percy say "The staircases tend to move around a lot. Oh and watch out for the 3rd stair here, it's a trick stair, traps you tight it does!" Harry stepped over the stair, wondering why Dumbledore didn't like put a sign or something to warn people about it. Finally they stopped in front of a picture of a very fat lady in a pink dress. She turned her head to them and said primly, "Password?"   
  
"Caput Draconis," Percy said proudly, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a sort of doorway in the wall. They all scrambled through and found themselves in the Gryffindor Common room. Harry forgot his sleepiness at once. The common room was beautiful! There was a cosy fire burning brightly in the fireplace, and the lights cast a homey glow across the whole room. There were many couches, loveseats and a couple armchairs near the fire. They were all a beautiful dark red and the carpet underneath them was also dark red with a picture of the Gryffindor lion, who was currently sleeping soundly. The rest of the common room was filled with round tables and comfy chairs for people to sit and do homework or play cards at. There were two doors leading out of the common area, one on the left and one on the right. Percy led the boys to the one on the right.  
  
"This way boys. This will be your dormitory. You are not allowed in the girls dormitory under any circumstance. Breakfast will start at 7:00 and will go until 9. Now get some sleep." Percy said rather pompously and walked out.  
  
Harry walked tiredly over to the bed next to Ron's. It had comfortable-looking sheets and a deep red velvet curtain around it. Harry got into bed without a word, as did the other boys. Soon the whole castle was asleep...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Kind of boring I know. The next few chapters will be. But don't worry, I still have a plot! At least I know its somewhere around here... Lol. But anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews! I would thank you all separately but I don't have enough time. I have 54 reviews! At least last time I checked I did! People if you read this, review please! I love reviews. I don't have any flames yet, isn't that weird? I'm not complaining or anything though! Well read and review! Thanks!!!! 


	13. Potions

Just 1 Little Change...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If you really think I'm Jk Rowling then you are seriously crazy. Either that or my writing it spectacular! :-) Seriously though, their Jk's, I do not own anything except my own rather twisted plot. :-D  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, a couple announcements. First of all, thanks to my friend midnight dragon, I now have a real plot back in my head. My other one seems to have run away. Oh well, no matter this one is better. So, although this doesn't change the story any, I may be speeding up a little bit. In the chapters to come, more than one day will pass. This means that it may seemed a little hurried. I apologize for this, but I assure you if I didn't speed up the story a little, it would get very boring. My story will now go into second year also. But don't worry, 1st year will still have a huge part in the plot. I just wanted to let u guys know! :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter woke up early the next day. He couldn't help it, today was his first real day in his new school. In the wizarding world, at Hogwarts! He lay in bed, thoughts wandering from topic to topic, trying to ease his way back into sleep. No such luck, he was too excited! Harry sighed, finally deciding that he would never get back to sleep. He looked at the clock next to his bed. 6:04. Oh well, he had wasted half an hour already just laying there, he might as well get up and get ready. Quietly Harry pulled the deep red curtains away from his bed and looked around. Everyone else was still sleeping, as Harry expected. After all, breakfast didn't start until 7:00 and he suspected not many people went down that early.   
  
Harry walked over to his trunk and quietly started putting his stuff away in his dresser. After all, he had lots of time to kill. Soon he was done unpacking and his dresser looked almost as organized as a girls!   
  
Harry looked at the clock again, 6:36. He sighed and got into his school robes. Then he walked into the bathroom, figuring he might as well look nice for the first day. He picked up his comb and tried to wrestle his ruffled, messy hair down. He lost the fight, as usual. Next he put on his small glasses, feeling very glad he had gotten rid of his huge round ones he had before. Not sure what else he could do, Harry finally walked back into the boys room and sat down on his bed.  
  
Soon Ron and the others woke up and started getting ready as well. Ron looked up at Harry, who was already dressed and sitting idly on his bed.  
  
"Hey Harry. So you're an early riser?" Ron commented, pulling on his school robes. Harry smiled.  
  
"Na, not usually. I just woke up early today and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided I might as well get ready."  
  
"Ah. Well, I'm ready to eat, want to come down with me?"  
  
Harry nodded and followed Ron downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Harry expected, there weren't many people in the Great hall this early. The only other Gryffindor was Hermione, who was reading one of their text books and eating a sausage.  
  
Harry and Ron sat next to her and started eating quietly. Soon other early risers started straggling in, then, at 8:30 people began to come in groups, the Great Hall filling up and echoing with screams and animated talk.   
  
Just then Draco came sauntering in, looking cool and composed even in the morning. Harry smiled admiringly, he could act so regal sometimes! Draco sat down at the Slytherin table without the slightest glance at anyone else, including Harry and Ron. Harry watched Draco eat placidly. Suddenly Draco looked up and straight at Harry. Harry smiled at Draco. Draco kept staring at him, then looked away and continued eating. Harry frowned, it seemed as if Draco was purposely ignoring them. Maybe he changed his mind about them still being friends, he probably didn't want all the Slytherin's going against him.  
  
Harry looked down at his French toast, disappointed. Although he liked Ron and Hermione a lot, they were total Gryffindor's. And Harry wasn't. He liked Gryffindors and knew in his heart he would get tired of always being haughty and alone, but he was different than the rest of them and he knew it. He had a Slytherin side also that was almost as strong as the Gryffindor, and he wasn't sure if he could stand being a total Gryffindor all the time. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he barely noticed that the room seemed to have quieted down. It was only when he heard footsteps behind him did he realize it.   
  
Harry turned around and saw a pale-headed boy walking composedly over to the Gryffindor table. Harry smiled. He should have known better. There was no way Draco would let Slytherin's, or anyone, stop him from doing what he felt like. Draco looked totally cool and collected as he walked up to Harry, acting as if he didn't realize the whole school was watching him with baited breath.  
  
Draco reached the Gryffindor table and looked at Harry with a small smile playing at his face.  
  
"Hi Harry. Can I sit here? The Slytherin's are getting rather boring."  
  
Many of the Gryffindor's glared at Draco, totally mistrusting him. But Harry just smiled.  
  
"Sure Draco, be my guest. You want a sausage?"  
  
There was an almost silent gasp throughout the room. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, friends? A Gryffindor and A Slytherin friends?! It had to be a joke! But no, Harry and Draco were talking happily together with even Ron chipping in sometimes. And everyone knew that the Weasley's and Malfoy's hated each other with a vengeance! What was going on? But Draco didn't leave the table, nor did Harry start screaming at him or anything like that. They were simply talking like old friends, a slight smile on both of their faces. Finally everyone stopped staring at Draco, well besides the Gryffindors, who couldn't believe Malfoy was sitting at their table! The rest of the meal finished rather quietly, everyone contemplating the Harry/Draco friendship. Finally near the end of the meal Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.   
  
Everyone stopped speaking immediately, some expecting Dumbledore to say something to Harry and Draco. But he didn't. Instead he smiled at them and said loudly.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption on your delicious meal, but I have an announcement I forgot to make yesterday at the opening feast. We have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. This is Professor Lupin. He shall be teaching here for at least one year. I know all you students will be kind to our new teacher. You may continue eating now."  
  
Harry looked at the man sitting next to Dumbledore. He hadn't noticed him yesterday, he supposed it was because he didn't know any of the teachers yet. Professor Lupin looked different than the rest of the teachers. His robes were patched a little and didn't look quite as nice as the other teachers. He also seemed awful thin, it looked as though he hadn't had a proper meal in awhile. Although Harry couldn't see Lupin's face, he seemed to be around 50 as he had some gray streaks in his hair.   
  
Harry shrugged and looked down at his schedule for the first time. Soon everyone was comparing schedules. Harry, Ron and Hermione, naturally had every class together. But they were happy to find that they would be in Potions and Transfiguration with Draco on Monday and Wednesdays. They also had History of Magic with the Slytherins on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Harry found it rather funny that the trio was very excited about having so many classes with the Slytherins while the rest of their house were muttering ominously about Dumbledore and how he always tried to stop the impossible. Draco finished breakfast and, after talking for awhile with the Gryffindors, he walked back to the Slytherin table, head held high. Although all of the Slytherins stared at Malfoy with anger, most of them weren't dumb enough to speak up. Anyone with any sense knew they should never pick a fight with a Malfoy, either verbally or physically. Blaise was stupid enough to try verbally. He lasted 2 sentences before Malfoy cut in. The fight ended there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first couple days of Hogwarts was very hard on Harry, and all of the first years. He hardly ever got to classes on time, it was simply to hard to find his way around. In a normal school the first days can be hard, but in a magical school it was near impossible! The people in the pictures kept on leaving their frames to visit other people. The staircases moved around, some disappeared on Fridays, others had a trick stair on Wednesday. Many doors wouldn't open unless you asked politely and some weren't doors at all, but simply walls pretending to be doors. Harry was almost beside himself in frustration. And it didn't help that he was being goggled at by every occupant of the school. He got awfully tired of people whispering around him whenever he was in the corridors.  
  
"There he is!"  
  
"The guy with glasses and the messy hair."  
  
"ooh, he's a real cutie!"  
  
Harry was very tired of it. Then there were the classes. The first class he had was potions. The teacher, Snape, was rumored to be very mean to Gryffindors and love Slytherins, his house.  
  
Harry was a little nervous about Potions, he had seen the teacher and was sure all the rumors were true about him. Well, except the one with Professor McGonagall. That seemed a little far-fetched. Still, he decided that he would skim the potions book a little the night before he had the class.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry rushed towards Potions, not wanting to be late. Ron and Hermione were just behind him, arguing about some homework assignment Ron hadn't done yet. Harry smiled. They sure fought a lot, but they seemed to like it. He didn't mind though, it was fun listening to their heated conversations.  
  
The trio rushed to Potions right before the bell rang. Harry smiled in relief and took a seat next to Draco, who smiled at him before returning to his scroll. Harry looked over at it.  
  
"Hey, watchya writing Draco?" Harry asked, curious.  
  
Draco smiled at Harry. "Nothing. Just my DADA homework. You had that class yet?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well its great! Lupin is a great teacher, really knows his stuff. Although he wears pretty crappy clothes, don't he? He looks like he is in his 50's if you just glance at him, but if you look at his face, he only looks like he is in his early 40's. Kind of weird, I wonder why he is aged so much?"  
  
Harry shrugged, then motioned Draco quiet because Snape had just walked in. He had greasy black hair and a crooked nose. His eyes were black and glittered with malice and slyness. Harry shuddered a little. He was a little scared of Snape, he was obviously very cunning and Harry didn't fancy getting on his bad side. He was glad he had skimmed his potions book the night before! Snape walked around the room, smiling at the Slytherins and glaring at the Gryffindors. Harry felt strangely exposed. It was like Snape could read his mind. As Snape fixed his gaze on Neville the poor boy gave a little shudder, as if terrified. Harry did his best to keep a calm expressionless face as Snape's quick eyes rested on him. Thankfully all he did was sneer before they moved on. Suddenly Snape spoke, his eyes seeming to focus on everyone at once. His voice was low, smooth and quiet. Still, nobody missed a single word of Snape's opening speech. It was impossible not to listen to that evil whispering, it was too hypnotizing.   
  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of fools as I usually teach."  
  
The last part of his speech was a little louder and Snape sounded rather angry. Harry felt somehow excited about this speech. Potion brewing sounded so dangerous and sinister, part of him was totally thrilled with the idea. He decided he would try to do as well as he could. Draco too looked thrilled and excited. Suddenly Snape's voice rang out through the silence like a knife.  
  
"Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"   
  
Harry's mind raced feverishly, he knew he had read this in the book yesterday, if only he could remember it... Yes! He looked at Snape, who was obviously expecting him to be stumped. Harry answered him clearly, making sure to keep his voice expressionless so not to anger Snape.  
  
"I believe it makes a powerful sleeping potion Professor." Harry said, looking straight into Snape's eyes. Snape looked straight back, as if holding a staring contest. Harry felt that he was testing him. Finally Snape's lips lifted into a very small smile at Harry.  
  
"Correct Potter. Very good."  
  
Harry was elated. He wasn't sure, but he felt as if he had somehow won Snape's respect. And although he couldn't explain it, it felt as if Snape was giving something up. Suddenly Snape turned his eyes to Malfoy. They were full of hatred. Harry supposed it was because he was friends with Gryffindors.  
  
"Well Malfoy. Lets see if your as smart as your little /friend/ here, Potter."   
  
A couple Slytherins snickered, but most didn't dare to.  
  
"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane Draco?"  
  
Draco looked rather smug as he answered calmly.  
  
"There is no difference between the two Professor, they are the same plant."  
  
"Ah." Snape said sneeringly, "Well at least you have the brain of a Slytherin, even if you don't have the sense of one. Or at least not when it comes to friends."  
  
He glared at Ron and Hermione. Then turned back to the whole class and soon they were starting on a potion to cure boils.   
  
Neville had soon melted his cauldron and splashed a green potion all over him. Angry red boils sprung up immediately. Snape was furious.  
  
"Oh great job Neville. Managed to melt a cauldron on such a harmless potion?! Outragous! 5 points from Gryffindor! Seamus, take him to the hospital wing!" Neville whimpered and ran out of the potions room. Snape continued his rounds, criticizing most of the Gryffindors and staring at most of the Slytherins with sadness on his face. One person he seemed to like though was Blaise.   
  
"Everyone look at Zabini's concoction! Perfect Blaise. 2 points to Slytherin!"  
  
Blaise beamed at the professor and kept cutting his dried needles. When he stopped at Draco and Harry's cauldron though he made a horrible grimace.  
  
"What is this? The dried snake fangs are supposed to be powdered, not diced! Cant you guys do anything right? Draco, you did those didn't you? Yes I can see now, Harry's are quiet good actually. Still, 1 point from Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry looked at Snape stonily. Why did he hate Draco so much? Was it that big of a deal that he was friends with him? And why did he keep complimenting me? I thought Snape hated all Gryffindors. Its like he has decided to be extra kind to me on purpose! Strange, why would he want to do that?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, you guys like it? Tell me in a review! Great idea huh? ::Hint, hint:: Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter came out so late. I started writing it 2 weeks ago but school got kind of hectic. And yes, Snape is trying to be nice to Harry. We will hear why sometime soon, I think. He hates Draco because he became friends with Gryffindors and he kind of decided to aim his anger at Harry on Draco. They kind of switched places in his head. Yes, I still have a plot and no, 1st year wont only be like 2 chapters or something like that, don't worry. Please R&R!!! Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Read and Review! 


	14. Prophesy

Just 1 Little Change...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine!!!!!! No matter how I beg JK wont give them to me!!!!!!!!! And the only one I really wanted was Draco!! ::Sigh:: oh well...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Actually I really don't have much to say, for the first time in this stories life...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry walked towards DADA, marveling that he hadn't gotten lost yet. Although he was usually able to find his way to classes now, he was still often late. It was very easy to get lost at a magical school. The staircases liked to move around, sometimes a new one appeared only on Fridays or there was a trick stair on Wednesday. Some doors wouldn't opened unless you asked politely and some weren't doors at all, only walls pretending to be doors. Also the pictures liked to visit each other, as did the suites of armor. After 2 weeks though, Harry was finding it fairly simple to get to classes on time.  
  
He passed his Slytherin friend, Draco, and waved at him from across the hall. Draco smiled and waved back before hurrying towards Transfiguration. Draco would often sit with Harry and company during meals, claiming that the Slytherins got very boring after awhile. The rest of the Gryffindors soon accepted that he would be sitting at their table no matter what the did. Although very few would actually talk to him, for the most part they had stopped throwing him dirty looks every 2 minutes. The Slytherins were still mad at Draco for becoming friends with Gryffindors, but they knew better then to argue with Malfoy, so they kept their mouths shut and accepted him into their group. All except Blaise of course. Harry and Draco had become quite good friends in the last two weeks, Harry might even say that he liked Draco better than Ron, although Ron and him were very close also. Draco was the least comfortable around Hermione. She pushed him the wrong way sometimes, she was always looking things up in books. Hermione was friends with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil as well as with the boys trio. She was closest with Ron. They were continually arguing, although it rarely turned into an actual fight.  
  
Harry snapped out of his daydream and walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He smiled, this was his favorite class. It was very interesting. Professor Lupin was a great teacher, despite his shabby robes. He often held practical classes, much to the delight of the students. Even Draco, who hardly ever had anything good to say about the teachers, liked his class.  
  
Harry walked into the room and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. Ron smiled at him and continued to desperately try to finish his homework and ignore Hermione's taunts and scolding. Harry smiled and looked around the room. The late bell rang and Lupin looked up from a piece of paper he was grading and stood up.  
  
"Hello class. You may put away your books today, we are having a practical lesson today."  
  
Everyone smiled excitedly and scurried to put their books away.   
  
"Now today we are going to learn about pixies. These little creatures are very mischievous things, but if you do the right spells and outsmart them, they can be very helpful. Pixies can do a variety of different things, depending on the specific one. Most can just do the average healing and helpful charms, but a few can have very spectacular powers. Some of the more rare and powerful pixies have been known to be able to tell the future accurately and even a /very/ few are able to enhance your magical ability. Now I highly doubt that any of these pixies will have these powers, and even if they do, it is highly unlikely that you will be able to subdue or trick them into helping you. The more powerful ones are very tricky you see and you have to outwit a pixie before they will help you in any way."  
  
Many quills were scratching throughout Lupin's speech and Lupin suddenly seemed to notice.  
  
"In case you guys were wondering, you do not have to take notes on the pixies. They are simply a learning experience."  
  
There was a round of thankful sighs and everyone put away their parchment. Lupin continued.  
  
"Today each one of you will have a chance to deal one-on-one with a pixie. I will be selecting you one by one to go into the small room next door. I have put a spying charm onto the room, so I will later be able to see and hear how you deal with your pixie. Once you are inside, a single pixie will be released into your room. They are chosen at random and some of you will have harder pixies to deal with than others. When you are in the room, please try to relax. Pixies are absolute devils unless you manage to outsmart them. When they are first released I expect that they will try to scare you or make you mad. They are known to pull hair and steal as much as they can. You will be left to your own means to deal with them, whatever they are doing. If you manage to make them stop harassing you, I shall be satisfied. The next thing they will most likely start trying to curse you and/or challenge your wit. They are very cunning with their spells, but they can only do simple curses, nothing that will permanently harm you in anyway. If you manage to beat them again you are a very good wizard. I highly doubt you will manage to do that. If you do then they will help you in anyway the can. Whether it be healing someone you know, or yourself, or telling the future."  
  
Many people in the class were squirming and looking nervous. Neville was pale and gripping his wand hard. Harry smiled a little. Although he was nervous, he wasn't terrified. After all, the pixies couldn't do any real harm to them.   
  
Lupin looked around the classroom and smiled.  
  
"ok, any questions?"  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Good, then lets see, who will go first? Any volunteers?"  
  
Hermione looked around, then nervously raised her hand. Lupin smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
"Thank you Hermione. 3 points to Gryffindor. Now will you come with me? Good, just step into this room here. Thank you, now when I close the door a random pixie will appear inside, ok?"  
  
Hermione smiled nervously and nodded her head.  
  
"Ok, good. Now in you go."  
  
Hermione opened the door, then closed it firmly.  
  
Lupin smiled at the rest of the class.  
  
"ok, is there any volunteers to go next? Remember you are being taped so I will know if you try to torture the pixie or anything like that. Nobody wants to go?"  
  
Everyone looked away.  
  
"Ok then, Dean your next."  
  
Dean made a grimace, then nodded.  
  
Hermione walked out to the room 2 minutes later, smiling very broadly. Lupin smiled back.  
  
"Well young lady, how did you do?"  
  
Hermione flushed a little and said meekly. "I managed to get it to help me. It healed a nasty cut I had on my leg."  
  
Lupin looked extremely proud.  
  
"Well done young lady! You are very smart indeed. 5 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermione blushed at the compliment and sat down next to Harry.  
  
Harry smiled at her.   
  
"Great job Hermione! You earned us 7 points already!"  
  
"Thanks" she whispered, then she watched Dean go in.  
  
Lupin looked around for his next victim. He smiled.  
  
"Potter, your next."  
  
Harry groaned inwardly but nodded his head and started thinking of spells he could use to help him against the pixie.  
  
"lets see, I could /stupefy/ it if it got too out of hand, then revive it. Or I could maybe /accio/ it into my hand. That would be odd. Or lets see, what other spells do I know? I could use the defense spell Malfoy showed me, /forsvar/, that should stop most spells it throws at me during the second level. Lets see, some charms for it. Malfoy showed me the tickling charm, full-body bind, jelly legs, lockjaw, er, oh that's enough." Harry was muttering to himself without even realizing it.  
  
Suddenly Dean walked out of the small room, looking moderately pleased. Lupin looked up at him.  
  
"Well, how did it go Dean? Manage the first level."  
  
Dean nodded.  
  
"ya, I got through the first level fine. It was just the second level that was too hard. It put the-"  
  
Lupin cut him off.  
  
"Sorry Dean but you cant tell anyone what charms it used, that would be an unfair advantage. Harry, your up. You ready?"  
  
Harry looked at Lupin, then smiled and nodded his head, putting on a carefree expression. Inside though, he was a little scared. What if he didn't even make it past the first level?!  
  
He walked confidently through the doorway and sat down in a blue chair sitting in the middle of a bare room. As soon as he sat down Lupin's voice echoed through the small room.  
  
"Ok Harry, you ready?" Harry nodded and gripped his wand tightly in his hand.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to release the pixie soon Harry. As soon as I do the recording charm should kick in so I can watch how you did later. Ready, go!"  
  
A small silver-blue blur sped into the room and immediately rushed upon Harry's head. He felt small hands on his hair and suddenly the pixie started flying up. It was very strong! He felt his hair being ripped out. Harry groaned and slapped at the silver blur he could vaguely see floating above him. His hand found its target. The little pixie let go and spiraled towards the floor, one of its wings slightly bent.   
  
Harry was stunned, he didn't think he would actually hit the little thing! It was going to die, that wouldn't go too well with Lupin. Harry jumped out of his chair and dived towards the pixie with quick reflexes he didn't even know he had. Before he had even thought about what he was doing he felt the little thing hit his palm and was up on his feet. He sat back down on the little chair surprised. How did he move so quickly? Oh well, better make sure the pixie was ok.  
  
He looked down at the little thing in his hands. There was a little lady sitting stunned on his hand. Or at least she looked a little bit like a woman. Her hair was a silver-green, her face had clear slyness and mischief printed all over it. Her dress was a pale blue, only a shade different than her skin color. Her whole being glowed with a sort of radiance. Harry was not sure what to make of this being. She looked beautiful, yet utterly wild. The light that surrounded her was a bright radiant color, yet it looked very, strange, was the only real word for it.  
  
She stood up suddenly and examined her delicate wings. She seemed to decide they were fine and looked up for the first time. For a split second her face was totally surprised and innocent before it became wild and mischievous again.  
  
"What are you looking at boy?!" she said, her voice loud and strong.  
  
"Nothing." Harry replied, to stunned to think of any witty remark.  
  
She smiled and then, quick as a flash, disappeared. Harry looked around and saw a silver flash on the other side of the room. That was where the spell came from. A red beam came straight at him. Luckily he, again acted on instinct, diving out of the way. Although he knew that the pixie couldn't actually harm him, if he was hit by the body-binding curse his chances would be over. And since he was on level 2 already, he might as well try to defeat the pixie.   
  
Harry swirled around until he saw the tell-tale flash of silver directly behind him. He kept his eyes looking around the room, as if he couldn't see the pixie, then sent the first spell that came to his mind.  
  
"/Stupefy/!" The spell hit the pixie head on, causing her to drift lazily towards the ground. When she had reached the floor Harry rushed over to her fallen body and gently picked her up.   
  
He aimed his wand at the small body and put the full body-binding curse on her, then quietly woke her up.   
  
The pixies eyes opened suddenly and she immediately tried to move, to no anvil. She seemed to draw into herself then, gathering something inside of her, every muscle in her tiny body taut with concentration. Then she seemed to hurdle some invisible force at, well it seemed, at the spell itself. She looked pleased and sure of herself and tried again to get up. Again she failed. Her mischievous face lit, for a split second, with pure disbelief. Then she seemed to gain control of herself and spat out.  
  
"Boy, what are you doing to me? You know I have enough power in me to almost destroy you utterly? Why do you mock me with such simple charms?"  
  
Harry looked back at the little demon in front of him non-plussed.  
  
"If its such a small curse, how come you can get free?"  
  
Her face tightened for a second and she muttered almost incoherently under her breath.   
  
"That's what I would like to know. He shouldn't be nearly strong enough in his magic to hold me down! Must be a malfunction in my spells."  
  
"Or I could be stronger than you think." Harry said fiercely.  
  
The pixie looked surprised for the second time that day.  
  
"You heard me? But, I used magic to cover..." Her words changed suddenly into another language, one Harry could not understand.   
  
"Anyway, since I caught you, you have to do whatever you can to help me or whatever."   
  
The pixie looked up at him, a crafty smile playing on her face.   
  
"There is no way you did this by yourself. Your teacher must have known somehow I was a rare pixie, one of the few who can tell the future. If fact, I can prove you didn't do it. If you did once you say the words /accentrum limpieri/ I should go into a trance and tell you about your future. So, lets prove this for the tapes you teacher is taking. Go on, say the words."  
  
Harry looked at he suspiciously, but then hesitantly said "Accentrum Limpieri."  
  
The pixie's face twisted into a victorious smile for a split second, then all emotion left her. Her back became straight and her face was blank of any emotion.  
  
"He is coming. Horrible danger follows you Harry Potter. If you do not act you will surely be killed before the year is over. For he rises, greater and stronger than ever before. He has killed your father, and now, as we speak he is lying low, plotting your death. Pain, torture it will be. He will see to that. Even if you manage to survive, the pain will be great. But heed these warnings and perhaps you will survive. Danger is coming in the same form as it did before. Horrible, evil betrayal has endured. It has destroyed once and will do so again. Prepare yourself for hard times. Do whatever you can to be prepared. I see death and agony. The only way you can live Harry is to stand strong. Do not break, do not let the enemy win easily by ending your own life. For if you stand strong hope lays beyond. Take head Harry, beware of danger and stand strong. Do whatever you can to help yourself beforehand and remember, after the time of despair, hope and kindness runs strong. Stay strong and happiness lays beyond."  
  
Harry had been staring at the pixie, horror-struck during the whole prophecy. Suddenly she relaxed again, the mischief crept slowly into her face again. She looked angry and almost sad.  
  
"You did it yourself. You defeated me yourself, a mere boy. How do you like that. I will probably be banned now. Stupid fuc----" Her voice trailed off and ran together into endless muttering. Suddenly she seemed to realize that Harry wasn't responding. She looked up into his horror-stricken face.  
  
"Oh god, did I predict another bad thing again? I hate when that happens, let me guess, your beautiful girlfriend is going to dump you and leave with your best friend. Happens all the time. Sickingly stupid if you ask me, love is. Why one time..." her voice trailed off again. Suddenly Harry seemed to snap out of his trance.   
  
"Oh sorry, here, you can leave now." Harry took the curse off of the little pixie, who looked at him for a second, as if contemplating whether or not to play one last trick on him, but seeing his mood, she decided against it and flew through the ceiling.   
  
Harry walked up to the door and turned the handle woodenly, his mind seemed to have shut down.   
  
Lupin looked up from his desk and smiled at Harry.  
  
"So, how did it go Harry, you were in there a very long time."  
  
Harry looked at Lupin rather vacantly.  
  
"Good Professor, I got the pixie to help me and it, well it told the future. But there is something very important it told me, I have to see Dumbledore now."   
  
Lupin looked at Harry blankly, but finally sighed and said quietly.  
  
"Ok Harry, but please tell me, what did it say about you? Was it anything important?"  
  
Harry looked pleadingly at Lupin.  
  
"Please sir, it was very important, that is why I have to see Dumbledore now. If I try hard, I can possibly prevent it. Please, watch the tape if you want to know what it said, I have to go now."  
  
Lupin looked rather offended but he realized that Harry must be telling the truth.   
  
"Ok Potter, but if I hear that you didn't go to Dumbledore's office you will be in serious trouble. I am trusting you against my better judgment, but you may go."  
  
Harry smiled wanly at Lupin.   
  
"Thank you so much sir, you wont regret it. Will you please bring the tape to Dumbledore later today? I believe he will want to see it."  
  
Lupin nodded and motioned Harry out. Harry walked woodenly out of the classroom, and down to Dumbledore's office. Although he hadn't ever been there before, he had once caught Dumbledore going into his office by muttering lemon drops to the gargoyle statue in the second corridor.   
  
Harry walked up to the gargoyle now and muttered "/Lemon drops/" The gargoyle sprang to the side and Harry started up the dark staircase towards Dumbledore's office...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yea! Something else is happening. Although there wont be some actual action for awhile yet, sry. Thank you all for the reviews and I beg you, review again! Please?! I don't have that many. :( O well, and sorry if the prediction from the pixie was a little cheesy, and yes I know the last couple paragraphs sucked, I ran out of energy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! Please if you read this review this time, I am running out of steam and so I would greatly appreciate it if I got another refueling of reviews!!!!! Please?! 


End file.
